Sailor Moon Rose
by ShinjuUchihaKou
Summary: Leer Prologo...
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

**Bueno este Fan fic no se si este bien es mi Primer Fan fic de Sailor Moon en el cual Han pasado varios meses desde el ataque de Sailor galaxia y la chicas siguen la vida normal sin esperar la visita de los chicos.**

**Pero algo raro pasa un nuevo enemigo aparece en la ciudad sin saber quien es, también la hermana de la Reina Kakyuu a desaparecido escapando a la Tierra sin saber el porque lo chicos van en busca de ella llevándose varias sorpresas. Sailor Star Shinju quien es la hermana de la Reina Kakyuu quiere encontrar a los chicos en su forma normal y hacerles lo mejor que hay en su vida dándoles el poder de convertirse solo en Sailor o en Warrior.**

**Lita y Rey se convierten amigas de la nueva chica que entra en la Preparatoria, Lita y su actitud empieza a cambiar con las demás chicas dejando atrás su misión Sailor y haciendo que las Sailor Ouner se pongan furiosas.**

**Yaten que como sabemos es de frío corazón y sin saber nada empieza a sentir algo mas que amistad por Shinju la nueva chica, Mina al enterarse de esto se convierte en su mayor enemigo logrando separarlos de la peor forma que ni ella misma se esperaría, Seiya al igual que Yaten empieza a sentir algo por ella olvidando a Serena y dejándola ser feliz con Darién pero al declararse Seiya es rechazado pero bien o mal el les desea dejando libre a Shinju y su corazón.**

**Taiki por su parte empieza a sentir algo por Emy Mizuno poco a poco, y al final de esta maravillosa historia en la cual abra drama, muertes, amoríos y acción se llevaran una gran sorpresa.**

**Bueno chics ojala les guste este primer fanfic que hice de Sailor Moon**

**Y como yo diría siempre:**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**COMENZEMOS!**


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 1: EL REGRESO DEL 3 ESTRELLAS FUGACES

Han Pasado ya varios meses después del ataque de Sailor Galaxia y a lo lejos la sombra de 5 chicas se ven venir hacia el Bachiller

-vaya que todo esto de lo de Galaxia fue agotador-dijo una chica de cabellera rubio con moño rojo

-Así es mina pero por suerte todo esto ya acabo bien aunque…-dijo la chica de cabellos castaños deteniéndose

-Si lo sabemos Lita los chicos se fueron-dijo una chica de cabellera azul

Mina: si pero que le vamos a hacer ellos dijeron que regresarían pronto…

Rey: olviden eso chicas vamos se que volverán, preocúpense en tener el mejor lugar con la cantante Shinju y pedirle su autógrafo tal vez les toque en su salón

-Una estudiante nueva…-dijo una chica de coletas viéndolas

Lita: si serena una cantante famosa que va a ir en nuestra escuela-dijo con una gota en la cabeza

Emy: Ay! Serena…

Serena: miren eso chicas-dijo señalando la puerta

Las chicas al voltear ven que una multitud de chicas estaba frente a la escuela

Mina: que pasa… tanto escándalo por Shinju

Chica: no es eso lo que pasa es que el grupo Three Light regresa a la escuela

Todas: QUE! LOS CHICOS!

Todas al gritar ven como una limosina y un coche llegan frente a la escuela y en la primera ven como un chico de cabellos negros largos sale del coche viendo la multitud

-Vaya que se emocionan

-Ya lo sabes Seiya-menciono otro de cabellos grises que también bajaba

Seiya: vaya que es agobiante

-Si Seiya… mejor déjalo así-dijo uno de cabellera castaña volteando a ver a la otra limosina

Chicas: VAYA LOS THREE LIGTHS DE REGRESO KYAA!

Yaten: y esa limosina-dijo viendo que al abrirse salía una chica de la altura de Rey de cabello negro largo que le llegaba a media pierna y que los sostenía con unos pasadores en forma de cruz unos ojos del mismo tono con una hermosa expresión, mientras venia vestida en blusa de manga corta con cuello en v visiblemente un poco cernida a su cuerpo en color negro y una falda tableada a media pierna de tela escocesa en color blanco con negro, con un cinturón negro de donde sale una pequeña cadena que lo complementaba con unos mallones oscuros y sus zapatos de tacón

Chicas: KYA Y LA FAMOSA CANTANTE SHINJU!

Taiki: Shinju… así se llama nuestra princesa…

-Ah, esto es terrible, odio esta vida-dijo avanzando la chica hacia la entrada y viéndolos de reojo

Yaten: pero no es Taiki ella no es tan soberbia hay que encontrarla lo mas antes posible

Mina: chicos

Los chicos al oír la voz familiar solo voltean

Seiya: chicas!

Taiki: hola Chicas tanto tiempo

Yaten: como han estado

Lita: muy bien y ustedes…

Rey: si no es la molestia pero… me tengo que retirar-dijo con una venita en la frente mientras iba desapareciendo

Emy: por que regresaron-preguntaba la chica muy dudosa

Seiya: se lo diremos en la hora del descanso si no llegaremos tarde-dijo riendo y entrando a la escuela

Y bien los chicos quedaron nuevamente en el Salón de las Chicas y Emy anteriormente por petición pido ser cambiada a ese salón y Así fue y la chica nueva igualmente quedo en ese salón

-Saluden a la nueva alumna Shinju…

Shinju: mucho gusto en conocerlos-dijo haciendo una reverencia y al alzarse solo quedo viendo fijamente a los chicos- estos chicos tienen un poder estelar muy alto

-Bien siéntate al lado de Yaten por favor- dijo señalándolo

Shinju: esta bien

Mina mente: AAA LE TOCO CON MI LINDO YATEN COMO SE ATREVE!

Yaten: vaya tan siquiera me toco con una chica linda y cantante

Shinju: eso mismo digo-dijo sentándose y viendo al frente

Pasando las clases los chicos se disponen a ir al descanso sin antes ver como las admiradoras de Shinju se juntaban alrededor de ella no dejarla salir

Lita: vaya pobre…

Shinju: YA BASTA DEJENME EN PAZ NO SOPORTO TENERLAS TODAS A MI ALREDEDOR CON SU PERMISO-dijo saliendo y hiendo hacia la azotea

Taiki rascándose la cabeza: esa es la presión en la que estamos

Yaten asistiendo al igual que Seiya

En la azotea esta la chica viendo hacia el cielo y pensando- vaya debo de encontrarlos si no yo…-dijo poniendo una expresión triste y dando un suspiro

Los chicos se fueron a un lugar mas tranquilo tras la escuela

Emy: bien chicos y díganos el porque de su visita

Seiya: lo que pasa…

Taiki: nuestra Princesa

Serena: otra vez

Yaten: no dejen que les explique cuando regresamos la Princesa se volvió Reina pero antes de eso libero a su hermana de un conjuro que la tenia a salvo cuando salio ella se volvió princesa pero sin previo aviso huyo del planeta sin dejar rastro solo lo que sabe la reina es que la princesa esta aquí y la debemos encontrar…

Mina: ya veo…

Lita: pero como la encontraran otra vez cantando…

Yaten: no tenemos la menor idea si así la hallaremos

Seiya: así..

Pero antes de terminar de decir la frase un grito en la azotea…

Lita: escucharon eso…-dijo alzándose

Emy: otro enemigo…

Los chicas y chicas salen corriendo mientras tanto en la azotea

-Vaya Sailor Heavy Fallaste-dijo una chica de cabellos azules en numeran con ojos del mismo color con una diara de color negra con una mariposa azul saliendo de ella y una estrella en medio muñequeras azules un TOP blanco y negro y una braga del mismo tono de la cual sale una falda color rosa transparente una botas a media pierna que al termino tienen el mismo azul y unas alas de mariposa color azules con punta rosa- La señora te matara esta chica tiene muy poco poder- dijo viendo a la chica que estaba hincada con una mariposa color negra saliente en el pecho

De repente algo la interrumpe

-Alto Ahí no permitiré…

Sailor Heavy: a ustedes son la Sailor mi Señora ya me lo había dicho Dama Black encárgate de ellas –dijo envolviéndose en su alas y desapareciendo

Sailor Moon: Black?-dijo mientras al voltear vio como de la mariposa salía un listón negro envolviendo a la chica en un capullo de mariposa y al desenvolverse la chica estaba con un vestido negro y una rosa del mismo color en la mano

Sailor Júpiter: esa no es Shinju donde esta ella?

Healer: no… pero ahora nuestro problema es ella…

Fighter: pero cual será su poder

Al voltear a ver la chica solo muestra un risa malvada y tira la rosa la cual se va haciendo más grande y ve que empieza a absorber su poder

Maker: imposible…-dijo cayendo de rodillas

-MARIPOSA ESTELAR DE SAILOR HIME!-dijo una voz atacando a la chica la cual va a dar contra un pared- oigan chicas ustedes no son así-dijo una chica con una tiara dorada en la cual llevaba una estrella su cabello negro azulado en una coleta con mechones largos al frente su top igual al de las Sailor stars solo que color negro con azul y lleva un collar con una mariposa en su mano lleva una cinta color negra con destellos negros, lleva falda corta color negra con licra color azul abajo y encima de la falda una tela en forma de picos color azul y botas largas al igual que las chicas

Healer: Princesa

-Ya te dije que me llames Hime

Maker: Que hace aquí?

Hime: vi. una luz y vine de inmediato…

Júpiter: Hazlo ahora Sailor Moon

S.M; Si …atakk- No pasa nada

Hime rascándose la cabeza: es un nuevo enemigo obvio que no servirá de nada-dijo dándole las manos- dame tus manos

S.M; si-al momento de ser tocada serena cambia a una falda color azul con holanes blancos salientes de ella y arriba unos brillantes blancos en el leotardo salen mangas con picos y su moño rosa con cola mas larga su broche cambia a un corazón gris con una mariposa color rosa en medio su guates color blancos con brillantes blancos igual al final sus alas cambian a otras mas bonitas estilo ángel y en el moño de atrás cambia a unos holanes largos blancos sus pasadores de sus coletas cambian a hacer una corona de la misma forma del broche y en sus chonguitos color roza con brillantes sus botas terminan siendo igual

Fighter: Sailor Moon?

Hime: por lo mientras-dijo sacando la lengua

Mientras volteaba veía como el traje de las demás también cambiaba con su moño igual y con brillantes de su mismo tono

-ahora di Dulce Corazón Estelar de la Sailor Scout!

S.M: DULCE CORAZÓM ESTELAR DE LA SAILOR SCOUT!-dijo mientras un rayo volviéndose una mariposa pasa en medio de la frente de la Dama Black

Dama Black esto es muy CALIDO! –dijo mientras en vestido la envolvía dejándola en el uniforme y desmayándose

Healer: te encontramos

Hime; no por el momento adiós chicas tengo que encontrarlas de la otra manera-dijo saltando y desapareciendo

Healer: HIME!

Maker: ESPE…

Y después…

Lita: y Shinju

De repente se ve como la puerta se abre y entra

Shinju: que hacen aquí quiero mi privacidad

Emy: donde estabas?

Shinju: me dio hambre fui por un pan de melón y… digo porque preguntas…

Yaten: por nada Enojona

Shinju: oye a quien le dices así mira quien habla-dijo lanzándole el pan

Seiya: o pan gracias

Shinju: dame mi PAN!

Taiki: deja de molestarla Seiya

Seiya: Ella empezó

Emy: el que empezó fue Yaten-con una gotita en la cabeza

Shinju; tu si me comprendes Emy… AHORA USTEDES DENME MI PAN!

Seiya enseñándole la lengua: no

Yaten: mira que enojona

Shinju: QUE TE CALLES  
Lita: tranquila Shinju-dijo con una gotita

Yaten: vaya si eres cantante cómprate otro…

Shinju: eh? Cantante así ustedes son los three Light con los que cantare mañana cierto –dijo señalándolos

Seiya: mañana? –Viéndola- A si mañana en la apertura del nuevo centro comercial sabíamos que teníamos una invitada

Taiki: pero no imaginábamos que eras tu

Shinju: o en serio creo que será dignos verlos cantar o no se como estará el asunto-dijo escuchando su móvil- maldición…-dijo con una gota en la cabeza y contestando al mismo tiempo en el que el móvil de Taiki sonaba

Las chicas al oír eso se reunieron

Lita: oyeron eso chicas mañana abra un concierto

Serena: si pero me imagino que los boletos

Emy: ya se acabaron como la última vez

Mina: chicas pero que dicen es imposible que los… olvídelo tienen razón –al decir eso las chicas se separan con una cara de decepción

Shinju: que aburrido es todo esto!

Taiki al terminar de colgar va con un leve suspiro con sus hermanos

Yaten: que pasa?

Seiya: si dinos

Shinju: creo que también te llamaron por lo mismo no?

Taiki: así es… al rato saliendo al supermercado para decirnos como cantaremos

Yaten: que tan Pronto-dijo frunciendo la ceja- yo que quería descansar

Seiya al voltear ve que la chicas están decepcionadas: que les pasa chicas

Lita: lo que pasa

Shinju: ustedes buscan esto verdad-dijo sacando 10 boletos

Emy: que..

Shinju: son boletos para nuestro concierto de mañana

Serena: como los conseguiste

Shinju: me dieron 10 de cortesía pero no tengo familia no tengo amigos y no tengo humor para nada así que se lo doy-dijo dándole los boletos a Mina

Mina: QUE DE PRIMERA FILA!

Lita: pero son 10 nosotras somos 5

Seiya: pueden llevar a Michiru, Setsuna y a Hotaru no?

Taiki: Y no te olvidas de Haruka

Yaten: Si ella también es una de ellas si no recuerdas

Seiya: Bueno como decía puedes invitar a Michiru, Setsuna y a Hotaru…

Yaten y Taiki: SEIYA

Seiya: Y esa chica también

Serena: si y sobra uno para Darien- con ojos de corazones

Shinju: Darien es tu novio…

Seiya: por desgracia

Serena: que dijiste Seiya

Seiya haciéndose a un lado: nada bombón

Cuando Seiya hace eso el toquido de las horas de descanso acaban y los chicos vuelven al salón al terminar las clases los chicos salen y se encuentran en la salida

Shinju abriendo su casillero y viendo que muchas cartas de fans y chicos salen de ahí: esto es estúpido como pueden decir que les gusto si ni siquiera me conocen solo se fijan por la apariencia-dijo agarrandolas y tarándolas- esto es aburrido- poniéndose los zapatos

Seiya abrazando a Yaten: oye chaparro mira se parece a ti son igualitos por que no la invitas a salir

Mina mente: QUEE CON MI LINDO YATEN!

Yaten algo rojo: estas loco no digas tontería

Taiki: Seiya déjalo en paz…

Lita: Bueno nos vemos chicos adiós Shinju-dijo saliendo a toda velocidad

Emy: adiós igualmente-saliendo y yéndose con Serena

Chicos: adiós

Shinju: adiós-saliendo con los ojos cerrados y pensando

Mina: espérenme Chicas!-dijo saliendo tras ellas

Seiya abrazando a Shinju por atrás: a donde vas?

Shinju: adonde mas a lo del concierto menso

Taiki: ya se te olvido Seiya

Yaten: y como te iras

Shinju: de echo iba a tomar un Taxi me aburre caminar y tener a los fans tras mi sin motivo alguno

Taiki: nosotros te llevamos

Shinju: enserio?

Yaten: si tenemos nuestro coche ven…

Seiya: exacto…

Al ir por su coche Seiya se sube al frente y deja a Yaten solo atrás sentado tras Taiki y Shinju tras Seiya…

Yaten: se puede saber porque te sentaste ahí…

Seiya: a para que bayas con tu amorcito-dijo viéndolo de forma picaron y haciéndole burla

Yaten todo rojo: CALLATE!

Seiya sin pensarlo siente como su mejillas son jaladas por manos de una chica

Seiya: au!

Taiki al ver la acción solo deja salir una gotita de su cabeza

Shinju: puedes dejar de decir tonterías-jalando más sus mejillas-Sabes yo busco a unos chicos muy aparte OK? Y tengo mis razones para no enredarme con cualquiera-dijo sentándose- sin ofender Yaten

Yaten: OK?- viéndola

Seiya: sabes Shinju que raro

Shinju: a si porque

Taiki: nosotros también buscamos a una chica en especial y no estamos para otras chicas

Yaten: así es una chica que en este lugar a de estar-dijo viendo por la ventana

Shinju mente: ellos se parecen a…-sacudiendo la cabeza- imposible

Taiki: llegamos…

**Al entrar al centro comercial…**

Shinju: si que es grande y tiene bastante ropa-dijo señalando varias boutique

Yaten: eso aces siempre

Shinju: pues como te dije no tengo familia no tengo amigos pues gasto mi tiempo en esto haciendo canciones y pensando en encontrar a esos chicos

-Vaya por fin llegaron les mostrare como estará el concierto-dijo un señor de anciana edad viéndolos muy contento

Shinju: si Señor Juncco

Avanzando y mostrándoles el escenario

Sr. Juncco: aquí saldrán ustedes y Shinju serás presentada por ellos para cuando tu salgas este….

Luego de un largo rato de explicaciones los chicos salen por fin del centro comercial topándose con una chica de coleta castaña y una de cabellera negra

Taiki: lita

Seiya: rey

Yaten: que hacen por aquí

Shinju: que mas da ya me voy adiós chicos gracias por traerme al Centro-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada quien

Rey: espera Shinju por donde te vas

Shinju señalando: por aya esta mi departamento

Lita: te acompañamos si quieres ya es un poco de noche

Shinju: esta bien adiós chicos

Chicos: adiós Shinju adiós chicas -subiéndose al coche

Chicas: Adiós

Shinju: tienen hambre

Rey: hambre si lo que no tenemos es dinero

Lita: exacto…

Shinju: vengan yo las invito a comer…-dijo jalándolas y llevándolas a un restaurante de lujo

Rey: QUE TODO ESTO POR UN SIMPLE FLAN!-dijo viendo el menú

Lita: baja la voz Rey

Shinju: no vean el precio…-dijo riendo y viéndolas con ojos fríos viendo que estaban distraídas mientras pensaba- estas chicas me pueden servir

Mesero: si señoritas que decidieron ordenar

Shinju: a mi tráigame el menú 1 por favor

Rey: Shinju esto es muy caro no te lo podremos pagar

Shinju retrancándose en la mesa: y quien se los esta cobrando

Lita: no mucho peor como crees

Shinju: viendo sus cara a Rey Tráigale el Menú 2 y a Lita el 4

Mesero: por supuesto-dijo yéndose

Shinju: que importa el dinero chicas-agitando la mano

Rey: ya estamos casi vendidas contigo

Lita: vaya como sabes nuestro gusto de comidas?

Shinju; a me encanta cocinar en ocasiones y Sa….bran que mi hermana me enseño a distinguir

El mesero llevando vasos de Jugos que había pedido pan en la mesa sus cubiertos y velas en ellas

Rey: Woo!

Mesero: siento haberlas echo esperar-dijo poniendo los platillos

Shinju: no hay problema señor-dijo poniendo sus manos en su rostro

Mesero haciendo una reverencia: con su permiso y buen provecho

Shinju: y díganme chicas se llevan muy bien con la demás verdad

Lita: pues si… -dijo dando un bocado

Shinju: pues eso no es una respuesta concreta-dijo tomando jugo-

Lita: lo que pasa es que Serena…

Shinju: Serena?-con voz de sorprendida – la chica torpe de coletas que llora por todo

Rey: esa misma

Shinju: que pasa cuéntenme todo quedara en mi boca

Lita: lo que pasa es que ella siempre debe de terminar con los chicos los chicos siempre se deben de fijar en ella y nunca se fijan en la demás

Rey: eso es cierto…

Shinju: un ejemplo –tomando jugo

Lita: Seiya…

Shinju al oír, el agua se le pasa directo y empieza a toser: que enserio Seiya se fijo en esa tarada…

Lita: si…

Shinju: pero tiene novio

Rey: que antes era mi novio

Shinju: y por que la dejaste que te lo quitara?

Rey: muchas razones según de otras chicas que se lo debía de dejar y por eso yo me aleje

Shinju mente: que rápido…

Lita: este flan esta delicioso

Rey: pero no como el tuyo

Shinju: sabes guisar

Lita: si-dijo algo apenada

Shinju: que bien cuando tengan tiempo las invito a mi departamento y comemos otra vez que les parece?

Rey: me parece perfecto…

Shinju: vaya que es tarde tendré que llamar un taxi…

En la plática que tenían se escucha una voz familiar

-Hay Seiya tenías que ser…

Seiya: tengo hambre yo que…

Shinju con una gota en la cabeza: maldición

Seiya: Hola Hermosa…

Shinju: no que ya se iban a su departamento

Taiki: es que al tarado de Seiya le dio hambre y quiso venir a fuerza a este lugar

Yaten: vaya…

Lita: pues siéntense aquí

Shinju haciendo movimiento de no lita no…

Seiya: perfecto

Shinju: OK… -dijo arrimándose

Seiya empujando a Yaten hace caerlo encima de Shinju

Seiya: tu al lado de tu amorcito

Shinju: vas a empezar menso…

Yaten al rojo por las chicas: ya cállate

Taiki: déjalo en paz Seiya

Rey y Lita con una pequeña risa…

Al terminar de comer todos se levantan y Shinju se dirige para pagar pero cuando le da la tarjeta al mesero

Mesero: señorita Shinju el Joven Kou pago todo

Shinju: Que… ese Seiya-dijo saliendo – bien es hora de pedir un Taxi

Taiki: otra vez insito te llevamos

Shinju: de echo el taxi era para las tres no las puedo dejar ir solitas a su casa

Seiya: súbanse…-dijo riendo y subiendo al frente- así pero dejen juntos a Yaten y Shinju

Shinju: ya que le are

Yaten: Seiya no será que te gusta a ti porque no la dejas de molestar…

Seiya poniéndose rojo: no es cierto no le creas

Yaten: si claro

Pasando a dejar a Rey y Lita dejan al final a Shinju

Shinju: gracias otra vez- dijo bajando y al bajar se ve como una mariposa azul sale y un olor distinto en cual Taiki solo percata…

Taiki mente: ese aroma es el de…

Yaten: vámonos quiero dormir para mañana

Seiya: si chaparro…

Al llegar a su departamento los chicos y cambiándose para dormir…

Taiki: percataron ese olor cuando Shinju bajo

Seiya: de que hablas

Yaten: si Taiki explica

Taiki: si cuando bajo el aroma de la princesa apareció por un instante…

Yaten: eso quiere decir que esta cerca de ahí...

Seiya: Creo que están en lo correcto…

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de** Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Este fanfic es solo una realización de diversión y entretenimiento, no es mi pensar hurtar alguno de los personajes o ideas de ellos solo dejo llevar a lo más grande mi imaginación y forma de pensar con lo personajes favorito que me gustan y lo que creo esta idea del Fanfic es de- **ShinjuUchihaKou**

Bueno, bueno la segunda parte del fic se muy bien que en la primera parte hubo errores así que los trate de corregir la verdad no se si estaré bien o no por eso una enorme disculpa

Atte.- ShinjuUchihaKou

CAP. 2- ALGO PASA AQUÍ…

En una casa desconocida el sonido de una llamada de teléfono se escucha al momento que es levantada por una mano muy fina…

-Si diga –dijo la voz de una mujer muy gruesa

-Hola, Haruka soy yo Serena-respondió la voz del otro lado de una chica de coletas

-¡BOMBÓN! Acaso ocurre algo-respondió Haruka muy alarmada por la llamada de la chica

-No Haruka todo bien, solo llamo para invitarlas, al concierto de los chicos

-de ellos

-Es muy buena obsion no tenemos nada que hacer-se escucho la voz de una chica mas femenina con cabello aguamarina ondulado hasta la cintura, Haruka que habia volteado por la llegada de aquella chica rie

-Si tienes razón Michiru- volviendo al telefono- bien, bombon estaremos ahí ¿a que hora es?

-¿ENSERIO?... es hoy a las 6 de la tarde en la inauguración del nuevo Centro Comercial

-Claro, ahí estaremos- dijo la chica a su vez colgando

-Con que esos chicos han regresado- asumio Michiru poniendo su mano derecha en su menton y viendo a Haruka

-Si pero estamos en deuda con ellos-dijo sentandose en el sofa y dando un gran respiro

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- al escucharse la voz dos chicas salen de un cuarto que se aproximaban a Haruka que se habia sentado

-Setsuna, tienes razón- asumio Haruka…

Mientras tanto en la sima de un edificio se ve una sombra de una sailor con alas de mariposa que observaba la ciudad

-¡OH, VAYA! Si no encuentro esas Mariposas mi señora se enojara- volteando a ver un gran cartel con el anuncio de los chicos y Shinju- ¡ESO ES! El dueño del centro comercial sera mi objetivo, el Señor Jucco –envolviendose en sus alas y llegando a un lugar oscuro repleto de mariposas

-LO HAS ENCONTRADO HEAVY –la tonada de una voz muy gruesa femenina se oia mientra aparecia la silueta de una mujer con cabellera larga y cruzada de brazos

-Si mi señora esta vez seguro sera-asiendo una reverencia y riendo

-MAS TE VALE O SI NO PAGARAS MUY CARAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS… -desapareciendo del lugar

Mientras tanto en un departamento conocido de tres chicos se escucha una alarma que es apagada por una mano que sale debajo de una colcha y se vuelve a meter bajo la colcha mientra un toquido se escuchaba en la puerta

-¡SEIYA LEVANTATE!

Al salir de la colcha el chico tenia todo los cabellos despeinados y ojos adormilados, al momento de parpadear este suelta un quejido y luego un gran sollozo de sueño…

-ya voy…

Afuera estaba Taiki el cual ya estaba cambiado y llendo hacia la cocina…

-Vaya que comeremos…

-No lo se- el chico mas bajo respondio mientras se dirigia a la cocina y escuchaba un toquido en la puerta

-¡VOY! –taiki dijo avanzando hacia la puerta – Tu….

-¡HOLA TAIKI LINDO!

-Shinju que haces aquí…

-Vine a invitarlos a desayunar chicos… -al ver hacia adentro Shinju se queda en silencio al ver a Yaten todo despeinado y adormilado con una taza de café en la mano, y de un momento a otro esta deja salir una carcajada, Yaten aun no reaccionando solo queda viendo a Shinju hasta que este abre los ojos y todo rojo le empieza a reclamar

- ¡DE QUE TE RIES!

- de lo lindo que te vez, Yaten-tapandose la boca volvio a mirar a Taiki, esperando una respuesta

-… Necesito preguntar a los chicos

-¡CLARO QUE SI PRESIOSA! –dijo Seiya desde su cuarto y asomando solo la cabeza

-bueno pasa Shinju, espera a que esos dos se apuren- viendo como entraba y este cerraba la puerta

-ok, pero apurence –sentandose y viendo al ventilador mientras esperaba, esta cerro sus ojos casi a punto de dormirse hasta que un grito la interrumpio

-PERDON PRECIOSA…YA ESTAMOS LISTOS

-La belleza cuesta- el chico bajo termino de hablar

-Si claro y mas como tu estabas, pues creo que fue el doble no Yaten

-¡SHINJU!... –esta sacando su lengua se levanta y siendo perseguida por Yaten sale del departamento tras ellos Seiya y al final Taiki que cierra la puerta con una pequeña gota en la frente

Mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa sombras de cinco chicas que se encuentran hablando sobre el concierto de esa misma tarde.

-¡ESTE CONCIERTO SERA LO MEJOR!-Dijo una chica de cabellera rubia larga con un moño en el y ojos de corazones

-Si Mina ya no los vas diciendo de mas de mil veces- Dijo entre quejidos una chica de cabellera negra y ojos amatistas

-Si chicas, pero esta vez no deben de estar confiadas-las chicas al oír voltean al suelo y ven un gato blanco que se dirigía hacia ellas

-Por favor Artemis eso ya lo sabemos-Contestaba con de muy mala gana su compañera de años

-Si Mina, eso ya lo sabes pero el enemigo ahora es mas fuerte que antes-Se escucho la voz proveniente de un árbol que estaba cerca de ellas

-Luna….-Volteo rápidamente una chica de coletas a evr a una gata de color oscuro

-Si chicas Artemis tiene razón, si no fuera por el nuevo poder que te ortorgaron Serena no estaríamos platicando esto…-Asumió la gatita bricando del árbol y llegando junto a ellas

-Es cierto…Esa Sailor-Bajando su boleto Mina, volteando a ver a los dos gatos

-Sailor Star Hime, la princesa de los chicos-Esta vez contesto una joven de cabellera azul con un libro en las manos

-Si esta vez tendremos mucho cuidado-Respondio una pelicastaña -Por cierto Serena ¿Y las chicas si iran al concierto?

-Así no les comente pero les marque en la mañana y Haruka me dijo que si irían al concierto allí las veremos

-Bien, bien que mas da, que Lita prepare algo y hacemos algo divertido-mientras Mina abrazba a la recién nombrada

-Lo siento Mina pero esta vez no podre tengo que retirarme junto con Rey-alejando a la rubia amablemente

-¡ES CIERTO!, casi lo olvido Lita-con una pequeña risa de nerviosismo

-Hay Rey, bueno nos vamos-empezando a avanzar

-Bueno chicas nos vemos en el concierto-Avanzando atrás de su compañera y desapareciendo por la larga escalera

Las chicas al ver esa actitud se quedan sortprendida vieno como se iban sin dar explicaciones como siempre lo habían hecho

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunta con cara de incrédula la chica rubia de coletas

-No tengo idea-se escucho en coro la repuesta de las otras dos chicas con los felinos

En una gran manzana de grandes y hermosos departamentos en especial en un piso se encuentra una puerta que hace unos días de los mas buscados por el mundo de la farandula llegan un poco sofocadas cuatro sombras que llegan a detenerse con ella la voz de un chico platinado se escucha después de unos segundos

-¡ESTO ES AGOBIANTE!-mientras se levantaba y sacudia su pantalón

-Deja de eso mañana será lo mismo o peor-Respondió su hermano de cabellera castaña

-Se imaginan la noticia el encabezado de mañana será "LOS TRHEE LIGTH EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE SHINJU"-Se dejaba escuchar al moreno

-¡QUE HORROR!-Se escucho a todo pulmon ala chica morena que había lanzado de momento ante ese comentario

Despues de unos minutos de que las hambas partes afectadas habían tratado con sus managers ese pequeña noticita y tranquilizarse por fin hablaban de lo que los había llevado al departamento de la chica

-Y bueno que tenemos para desayunar después de esto-Se escucho al chico moreno llegando a al cocina de la joven

-Tendras que esperar un rato mi gran Chef aun no ha llegado-mientras con un delicado movimiento su mano había llegado a la oreja del chico y era jalado a la sala con un plato vacio en las manos de este

-Tienes un chef-al terminar se escuchaba el sonido del plato caer en el piso

-¡SEIYA!-Se escuchaba la voz de los otros dos chicos y la chica con una gran vena en su frente y los puños cerrados

-Era de colección esa vajilla-se escuchaba en un susurro al chico castaño

-Esa pieza era carísima ¡SEIYA ¿QUE HICISTE?-mientras se veía hincado cerca del plato al chico peliplata

-¡SEIYA….-Se escuchaba a la chica decir nada mas ya que había sido interrumpida por el sonido del timbre, y al girar para abrir-¡DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS!-mientras el chico al oír las palabras traga saliva y se oculta atrás del Castaño-Que valiente me salió

Abriendo la puerta dejando ver la silueta de dos chicas muy conocidas para los chicos

-¡LITA!-se escuchaba al castaño al ver a ala chica mas alta

-¡REY!-asomando la cabeza el chico moreno

-Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntando con sorpresa la chica de cabellera negra

-Eso mismo preguntamos nosotros

-Taiki yo puedo explicarlo, veras te presento a mi chef-señalando a la chica castaña- y su ayudante

-¡OYE!-se escucho un quejido de su compañera

-Muy buena idea Lita Kino es una de las mejores cocineras que he conocido-dijo el joven castaño y bajando la voz-de hecho la unica- casi en un susurro

-Te puedo ayudar a levantar eso Yaten-se agachaba la chica morena

-Es que nos va a costar dos conciertos por lo menos-tratando de unirlo

-Eh, pero ya no sirve no lo ves

-Como de que no si es de colección. ..-aprentando un poco los dientes

-Y…-Interrumpio la dueña del plato poniendo una mano en su cintura-quien dijo que se los iba a cobrar

-Hay si como es tu novio no le vas cobrar pero si yo….-Antes de terminar de decir su frase una enciclopedia había llegado a el y rozando un poco al joven que lo cubria

-En primera no es mi novio y en segunda tu lo rompiste-se escucho ala misma joven con otra enciclopedia en la otra mano y viendo como el chico se levantaba con la cara roja por el golpe que había recibido y escondiéndose nuevamente a tras de sus hermano al ver la otra enciclopedia

-Así me gusta que me tengas miedo

-Oye Shinju si lo sigues golpeando quedara mas tonto y no dara una en el concierto-se escuchaba la chica pelicastaña

-MAAASSSSS-respondian en coro todos los presentes

-Gracias por defenderme hermanos y tu Lita ya me debes una

-Shinju ¿Dónde esta tu cocina?-viendo a la chica e ignorando al moreno

-Me debes dos-se escucho a atrás de las chicas que habían desaparecido en la cocina

-¿Y que decean comer?-pregunto la chica viendo que los ingredientes para cualquier platillo los tenia ala mano

-Van tres

-Y contigo van un millón

-Bueno te perdono-dando media vuelta y sentándose

-Idiota –sentandose en la otra orilla del sillón ya que el que estaba en el centro era el castaño

-Y por que no nos sorprendes Lita, y en lo que tardes que quieren hacer-empujando a Yaten de la parte trasera haciéndolo caer y aprovechando para sentarse en su lugar

-Esta me la pagaras-alzandose un poco

-¡CHAPARRO QUE HACES AHI!-dijo Seiya burlándose de cómo el chico había quedado en el piso

-Mientras yo les preparo ustedes decidan que quieran hacer- mientras se dirijia ala cocina

-Si quieren jugamos cartas como la ultima vez en la casa de Serena-repondiendo la chica morena

-¿CARTAS?-se sorpendia la otra mas bajita que ella

-¿No sabes jugar cartas?-

-cartas… claro que… no- con las manos agarradas y con gran entusiasmo al momento de decir la frase, los ve sin ánimos y viendo hacia el techo

-si quieres yo te enseño…

-Eso sería perfecto…-parandose y avanzando ala otra chica-Ustedes vallan pero ya saben ahora como subir

-Nosotros-respondio el chico peliplateado con quejas

-Si ustedes-lanzandole una tarjeta dorada, al chico castaño

-Esta bien vamos-alzandose el chico castaño y dejando la tarjeta en la mesa-Yo pago no te preocupes

-Adios, traen cosa buenas ¡eh! y no se pierdan- Seiya había dicho mientras encendia la televisión y veía a sus hermanos caminar a la puerta

-Tu vienes con nosotros, Seiya –al decir eso el chico peliplateado se regresa y jala a Seiya llevándoselo a la fuerza

Despues de unos minutos ya estaba preparada la comida solo esperaban a los chicos para comer después de tanto, al estar palrticando las chicas Shinju había ido a su recamara llegando junto a ellas nuevamente llevando con ella unos alajeros en forma de rosa con una marisposa encima

-Chicas les quiero dar algo, por acompañarme la otra ocacion-entregandoles uno a cada una

-Gracias Shinju esta hermoso-tomandolo y obserandolo unos segundos

-Esta genial gracias Shinju como sabias que nos gustaría-tomando la castaña el suyo

-Hay no es nada somos amigas-observando como las guardaban en sus bolsos-y estos chicos que no llegan

Y casi ivocandolos se habría la puerta con Yaten de mal humor como la mayoría de veces que siempre ha estado con sus hermanos

-No y no es justo-dejandose caer al sillón

-¿Qué sucede?-Se escuchaba con nerviosismo a la chica morena de cabello largo rizado

-Lo que pasa que este par de idiotas….

Flash

-Bueno yo llevo esto y esto y esto mas-decia el moreno colocando películas, palomitas, juegos de mesa y video juegos

-Eso seria todos jóvenes- Decia un hombre mayor con gafas que veía como el moreno asentía con entusiasmo-Bueno serian 8,000.00 yenes por favor-dejando ver una gran sonrisa

-Si permítame-sacando su cartera el castaño y sorprendiéndose un poco

-Si joven-Mientras veía como seguía buscando el castaño en otras bolsas de sus ropas

-Seiya, prestame tu tarjeta creo que se me olvido la mia-viendo al moreno sus cosas empacadas

-Mi…. Tarjeta-trajando saliva

-Si-mientras le salía una venita en loa frente al joven

-mi, mi, mi tarjeta-buscandose por todo el cuerpo-mi cartera, oh creo que lo deje en casa de Shinju cuando me jalaron

-Y bien jovenes- poniéndose algo serio

-tenga cobrese por favor-Entregando el platinado una tarjeta color negra

-Gracias jovencito-haciendo el cobro

-Cuando te dieron la negra si ami no me la han autorizado-le susurraba el joven moreno a su hermano

-Ya llegaron las tres a la casa otra cosa que no revisas la correspondencia es muy diferente, pero eso si me van a tener que pagar esta humillación el gran Yaten Kou pasando esto

Fin Flash

-Ah con que fue eso-soltandose a reir las tres chicas- Si quieres yo te lo pago Yaten, además yo les di para pagar

-No olvidalo mejor además….

-Ya mejor vamos a comer si seguimos así será cena-deciala pelicastaña sirviendo un plato de curry y señalando el comedor

De pasar una comida agradable y uno que otro susto por las películas escogidas por Seiya que según el no tenían nada de espantoso y no ser por nada el primero el gritar y casi abrazar a sus hermanos para que lo protegieran, y tambien de ser bañados por las palomitas por el grito de este chico al espatarlas y un buen juego de cartas

-Chicos a que hora es su llamado-preguntaba la sacerdotisa levantando los platos de la sala

-A las 5 por que Rey-contestaba el peliplateado alzando unos vasos

-A las 5 pero si ya son 5:35-decia la pelicastaña mirando su reloj

-¿Qué?-se escuchaba por el departamento las cuatro voces de los cantantes

Despues de hacer milagros y llegra alas 6:00 en punto al centro comercial donde se estaban a poner un poco mal humorados los managers, dejando a las chicas en la entrada pero ante la mirada de casi todo el mundo que preguntaban el por que habían bajado de la camioneta, y cuando sentían un mano estaba en el hombro de la morena

-Ah eres tu Mina no me espantes-mirando con cara de espanto ala chica rubia

-se puede saber ¡PORQUE VENIAN CON ELLOS!-la chica rubia les reclamaba a las chicas que había visto como bajaban de la camioneta de los chicos

-Este… por que… -decia trabadamente la chica castaña ante el reclamo de la chica y la mirada de todos- ¿A y donde están las otras chicas?

-¿Eh? A si no han llegado-volteando a ver a las demás

-Es cierto Haruka ni las demás han llegado- decía la chica de cabellera azul mientras una voz gruesa de mujer se escuchaba a lo lejos

-¡HOLA CHICAS PERDON POR HABERLAS ECHO ESPERAR!-decia la chica de cabellera castaña clara asercandose a ella

-No te preocupes Haruka, el concierto apenas empezara- contesto un chico de cabellos negros corto que iba acompñando a la chica de coletas

-Si, lo que pasa es que haberiguabamos sobre el nuevo enemigo- asumió la una chica de cabellera ondulado color aguamarina

-Si, Michiru ¿Y que encontraron?¿Ayaron algo nuevo?-hizo la pregunta la chica castaña

-Eso es lo raro no encontramos nada chicos, todo esto es algo extraño, contando los nuevos poderes- viendo a todos los presentes

-Bueno chicas, esto lo ablaremos después vamos, que el concierto empezara- señalo la chica morena a la entrada y viendo que las luces saliean del esenario

Al entrar todos se establecen en su lugar y ven como todo el escenario se cubre de humo y los chicos van apareciendo de acuerdo a como la luz de su color va encendiendo y empezando a tocar la canción los chicos empiezan a cantar…

-Esa canción tiene mucho significado- dijo Haruka, pero al voltear una gotita le sale en la nuca al ver que las chicas no le ponían antencion- ¡OIGAN!

-Haruka, dejalas son su grupo favorito- Michiru le dijo mientras la agarraba- aunque tienes razón

-A lo que pasa es que los chicos buscan a alguien más en este mundo otra vez-dijo la chica de coletas viendo a Haruka y Michiru

De repente se ve como en el esenario de apagan las luces y de un momento a otro varias luces de colores parecen y yna rampa hace salir a los chicos mientras una de en medio saca a una chica que con humo saliendo empieza a cantar

-Esa chica… -dijo Haruka al escuchar cantar a la chica

-Su canción… -termino de decir Michiru al ver a Shinju cantar

Al terminar en concierto los chicos pasan a su camerino menos Shinju que se va con los chicos para felicitarlos por su gran acto

-Bien vamos con ellos-dijo la castaña habanzando

-Espera lita necesitamos pases-la detuvo la chica de cabellera azul al ver a la chica avanzar

- ¿Y quien dice que no los temosd Emy?-la chica morena dijo avanzando y mostrado los pases- Vamos

Al llegar al camerino tocasn y solo se puedeoir un "pase" por un chico moreno que hagarraba al mas bajo de ellos y le sacudia el cabello

-Ya estamos aquí…-dijo Mina con gran entusiasmo mientras entraba a gran velocidad

- Hola chicas- Taiki dijo acercándose a las cuatro chicas que habían invitado al concierto

-Hola chicos tanto tiempo- se escucho una risa burlona de una chica más madura que las demás

-Ey. Y que pasa conmigo. ¿Qué yo no cuento o que?-dijo la cantante al ver que todos se conocía menos ella

-Lo siento Shinju-dijo Taiki con una gotita en la cabeza y viéndola enojada- Chicas ella es Shinju y Shinju ellas son Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru

-Mucho gusto, chicas bueno a Michiru ya la conocía por publicidad la gran violinista-dijo acercándose a Haruka, pero al darse la mano una ráfaga pasa por ellas dos viéndose fijamente

-El gusto es mio-asumio Haruka en una tonada muy seria

-A que bien eres mujer verdad- dijo riendo Shinju al momento en que se escuchaba un grito en el pasillo

-Eso fue…-todas las chicas voltearon a ver a la puerta y empezando a salir

-Shinju, mejor quedate aquí- dijo Seiya antes de salir y dejando ver que al momento de irse cerrando la puerta Shinju había desaprecido

-maldición el Señor Jucco no la tiene-decia una Sailor con alas de mariposa color azules mientras se veía la mariposa estelar del señor Jucco color negra

-otra vez- alzando un broche en forma de corazón con una gema azul marina en medio y a su lado tiras de color rosa y gris con unas alas de mariposa azul y en la orilla rosa y con una mariposa encima y a su vez las chicas un dije en forma de mariposa color dorado con las puntas color azul marino y en cada punta de las alas una estrella color oro una base del mismo tono en forma de corazón y una gema de acuerdo a su color una estrella roja en medio de la mariposa que al momento de la transformación cambia a pasar arriba del corazón

- POR EL PODER DEL CORAZON ESTELAR…

-Por el poder Estelar de Sailor Júpiter, Marte, Venus, Mercurio, Uranus, Neptuno, Plutón, Saturno

- ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!-en la transformación se puede ver como dos mariposas salen de las cajas musicales y van directo a Rey y Lita mezclándose con la transformación

AL momento de transformarse Darien ya estaba listo junto con las Three Light

-alto ahí malvada…- se escucho a Sailor Moon

- otra vez tú no dejas de estorbar…-Volteo Sailor Heavy al oír a la chica

-TIERRA TIEMBLA!

Sailor Heavy solo ríe y la esquiva- eso es todo…-antes de todo una mancha negra sale tras ella haciéndose muy grande haciendo que la Sailor solo abra los ojos y se quede casi sin aliento

-SAILOR HEAVY HAS FALLADO OTRA VEZ-dijo una voz muy gruesa de mujer saliendo un sombra tras ella en un fondo negro y con muchas mariposas- ¡TE DIJE CLARAMENTE QUE ESTA ERA UNA SOLO ORTUNIDAD Y ME FALLASTE!

-vaya Sailor Heavy si que haz fallado

-¡Cállate! Sailor Cecil TU NO SABES… ¡SEÑORA DEME OTRA OPORTUNIDAD!-dijo poniéndose de rodillas

-LAS SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES SON UN FRAUDE ADIÓS SAILOR HEAVY-dijo alzando su mano y de ella sacando una rosa de su pecho la cual al abrirse contenía un mariposa negra y va directo a ella

-¡NO!-dijo viendo como las alas la enredaban y se transformaba en polen de mariposa

-SAILOR SCAUT ESTO NO ES FINAL TENGAN CUIDADO MAS USTEDES SAILOR STAR LINGTH!-dijo desapareciendo

-Caballero Red acábalas – esta es una chica de cabellos blancos largo a la cintura ojos agua marina lleva en su tiara color morada en la cual ahí salía una mariposa azul su traje un TOP color morado con tiras delgadas y sus mangas salen mas abajo del hombro en capas ¾ y en medio del TOP una estrella, su falda es en la cintura con una cinturón morado y corta a media pierna color blanco abierta a media pierna con un short morados muy corto y medias a media pierna color blanco y unas botas a la rodillas color blancas con dos aros en los tobillos color moradas y sus alas de mariposa color moradas viendo como el señor es cubierto como la anterior y se transforma en uno con cabello negro y su traje rojo con la rosa en la mano mientras esta se envolvía en sus alas y desaparecía, mientras veían como el productor Jucco era envuelto en un liston y transformado en un hombre de cara muy palida con ojos rasgados con un traje color rojo y una rosa del mismo tono

-¡ALTO!- se escucho el grito de Sailor Uranus al ver que la malvada desaparecia

-Es hora del espectáculo-dijo el Caballero Red lanzando flores a cada una de las chicas que al ir viendo la rosa esta saca ramas y las envuelve sacándoles energía

-¡MARIPOSA ESTELAR DE SAILOR HIME!-dijo la voz de esa chica haciendo que las rosas soltaran a las chicas

-¡Hime!- se escucho el grito de la Sailor Star Healer

-¡ESTRELLA DE SAILOR MAKER!

-es mi turno ¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!

-¡LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!- que al juntarse hacen un mayor impacto

- hazlo ahora Sailor Moon- dijo la Sailor mas pequeñas de ellas

"hacen eso siempre"-pensó sacando una gotita en la nunca y atrás de Healer

- Si DULCE CORAZÓN ESTELAR DE LA SAILOR SCOUT!-dijo mientras un rayo volviéndose una mariposa pasa en medio de la frente del caballero Red

- Esto es ¡CALIDO!-mientras su capa lo enreda dejándolo bien y a salvo en el suelo

- hola… ustedes son…-dijo riendo la Sailor y viendo a las otras chicas

- poniéndose en ataque… tú no eres de este sistema solar ¿Verdad?

- ALTO-dijo Healer poniéndose en frente al igual que Fighter, Maker, Jupiter y Marte- a ella la conocemos

- si y ella hizo la nueva transformación de Sailor Moon- Respondio la Sailor Verde

-si hay que agradecerle si no la tonta de Sailor Moon no estaría aquí ahora-dándole un zape

- OYE!

- hola-dijo con una gotita y agitando la mano

- a en ese caso-dijo Neptuno poniéndose mas tranquila

- mucho gusto -dándole la mano Hime a Uranus

- mucho gusto- viéndola fijamente

su poder es muy familiar al de…-penso seriamente la chica al momento de acercarse la chica

- Esto es muy extraño…-viendola fijamente la otra compañera de la que había saludado

Los chicos después de eso regresaron al camerino en el cual Shinju estaba riéndose con unas fotos de los chicos que había encontrado en la bolsa de uno de ellos

- que paso ¿porque tardaron?-dijo Shinju levantándose

- hubo un pequeño accidente –respondio el joven de cabellos negro corto

- bueno nos vamos o si no mi mamá se enojara- la chica de coletas dijo avanzando a la puerta y saliendo

-ok, cuidense Lita y Rey vienen con nosotros-Dijo Señalando a los chicos

- si ya sabes cuendo quieras- solo vio de reojo el chico de cabellera plateado a Shinju

- bueno nos vemos-dijo Haruka sacudiendo la manos y saliendo con las demás, los demás igual se despiden quedándose solo los chicos que habían llegado en la camioneta

-DE VERDAD HICIERON ESTO-Shinju empezó a reir viendo sus fotos de guerreros espaciales, Comandante azul, amarillo y rojo

-¡ DEJA ESO!-todo rojo Yaten intento quitarle las fotos

- no y los hubieras visto actuando- sacando un risa la chica de cabellera negra

- cállate Rey-Seiya la agarro tapándole la boca

- si yo tengo la serie-dijo Lita siguiendo el juego y sacudiendo la mano en lo alto

- por favor Lita- Taiki dijo algo rojo

- yo lo quiero ver-Shinju empezó a reir guardando las fotos en su bolsa

-¡ YA DÉJENOS EN PAZ !-Yaten grito todo rojo una foto el la recamara de Shinju se ve como tres chicos aparecen a su lado dos del lado derecho cabellera café y negra y uno del izquierdo cabellera gris

-Y si vamos ala casa de Lita para ver la serie-Se escucho a la hermosa cantante

-¡SHINJU!-mientras se escuchaba en coro las voz de los chicos

-Yo decía –termino de decir la chica sacando la lengua y guiñando el ojo mientras soltaba una carcajada al verlos todos rojos

Continuara….

Bueno, bueno aquí esta mi segundo capitulo mejorado, bueno eso yo digo verdad aun soy inexperta en el asunto de los fanfic se nota verdad

**Rounge_Passion**, gracias por corregirme y si de echo hago algunos fan fic así pero como este era el primero de Sailor Moon pues no se que me paso muchas gracias por tu comentario y si claro que tome tu consejo…

**Marina Quino, **mi hermana gracia por estar conmigo y mil gracias por apoyarme aunque el drama es algo sencillo y casi raro tu dices que esta bien jeje, bueno sigue leyendo ya que tu eres la primera en todo y claro siempre me corriges en algunos destalles te lo agradezco claro

Bueno sin más por el momento gracias y esperen el tercer capitulo final… broma esperen el tercero que saldrá pronto jeje Sayonara


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de** Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Este fanfic es solo una realización de diversión y entretenimiento, no es mi pensar hurtar alguno de los personajes o ideas de ellos solo dejo llevar a lo más grande mi imaginación y forma de pensar con lo personajes favorito que me gustan y lo que creo esta idea del Fanfic es de- **ShinjuUchihaKou**

Atte.- ShinjuUchihaKou

CAP 3- Que es lo que siento…

En el parque numero 10, se ven tres sombras de chicas familiares se aprecian en una platica con muchas risas…

-si, chicas las invito a la Gran fiesta del Señor Akira uno de los señores mas ricos de Japón-comentaba un chica mas baja que las otras dos y cabellera negra un poco ondulada

-Enserio…-Se escucha decir a una chica de cabellera castaña que veía a dos morenas cerca de ella

-Con gusto Shinju… aunque-se escucho sin muchos animos la otra chica morena al responder a la propuesta

Las chicas se quedan en silencio y una voz lo rompe al ser gritado el nombre de una de las tres chicas

-¡REY!

-QUE SERENA-dijo la chica algo molesta y a la vez cruzando los brazos

- las estábamos buscando… chicas-la chica de cabello azul dijo bajando su tono de voz al voltear a ver a Shinju que estaba con ellas

- Hola…-dijo levantándose y tratando de irse por ver la inquietud de las chicas- voy por un helado-caminando hacia un puesto que estaba no muy lejos de ahí

- Al rato vamos a el cine, ¿Qué dicen?-dijo riendo Mina

- Al rato –solo respondió la chica cataña

- Si Lita, ustedes nos han dejado ya mucho tiempo no sabemos ni a donde van

- si es cierto- asintio Mina

- ¡Ah! Esta bien iremos…

Serena al voltear ve a tres chicos que conocen y estos se acercan

- Hola chicas… Bombón te vine a invitar a la fiesta del Señor Akira, es hoy

- ¿enserio?

- pues este terco que no entendió un no-se escucho un quejido de el chico mas bajo

- y a mí Yaten- dijo esta acercándosele con ojos de corazón

- Chicas, ustedes también pueden venir claro-intervino de inmediato Taiki al ver que Yaten había echo un gesto de desprecio

Rey y Lita asisten con gran tranquilidad ya que se le había quitado un gran peso de encima para ellas

-¡ GENIAL!- gritaron las chicas

Shinju al acercarse ve a los chicos ahí y con el helado en la mano saluda sin gran expreción…

- Hola Chicos… -esta dijo comiendo el helado y viéndolos- no me digas Seiya vienes a invitar a esa chica verdad

- hola preciosa… y si tienes toda la razón- respondio el mismo Seiya

-¿Y tu Yaten?

- yo que tengo…- cerrando los ojos este siente en sus labios algo frío y al abrir los ojos el helado de Shinju estaba en sus labios

- mejor guarda silencio puedes herir sentimientos –dijo algo roja

Yaten solo la miro extrañado al igual que los demás que estaban en ese lugar, Mina al ver la actuación solo se limito a voltearse con algo de celos

A QUE LINDOS –algo raro repondio Seiya tambien al ver la actuación de los dos

-¡CALLATE!- se escucho en una tonada doble por Yaten y Shinju

deja en paz a Shinju, Seiya…

-ok Taiki, al rato pasamos por ti Preciosa

- A las tres se puede

- tan temprano- dijo viéndola

- lo que pasa que Rey, Lita y yo iremos de compras…

- ¿A, si? –la chica castaña volteao rápidamente a ver a Shinju

- bueno solo por ser tú esta bien Linda- asumió Taiki al oirla

- gracias Lindo, en la casa de Lita ¿de acuerdo?

- "se llevan muy bien con ella y eso que apenas la conocen"-pensó la chica de cabellera azul al ver como los chicos y la chica se llevaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida

- claro… -avanzando

- aprovechando que estoy aquí… te… quiero… decir… -rascándose la cabeza empezó a hablar el chico pelo plateado

- si, si lo que digas –agitando la mano y caminando a una limosina que acaba de llegar-nos vemos al rato chicos, Rey en la casa de Lita a las tres vale

- si, Linda –Taiki dijo al empezar a avanzar a la camioneta

-¡OYE NO HABIA ACABADO!-Había gritado todo rojo Yaten por la vergüenza de sus hermanos y un poco de coraje con la chica

¡CLARO!- las dos chicas gritaron

- luego me cuentas –esta sube y desaparece a lo lejos

- tranquilo chaparro-dijo el moreno abrazandolo

- ya te dije que me dejes de llamar así-dijo Yaten viéndolo de reojo y sin muchos ánimos

- haber quien se queda con su amor ¿ya tranquilo?-Seiya rio y volteo a ver a Taiki que solo reia

Mina solo al escuchar esas palabras voltea y una leve sonrisa de sus labios brota sin que nadie se de cuenta de lo que pasa, en ella y en sus sentimientos

- Adiós chicas nos vemos luego –Seiya dio la vuelta y empezando a seguir a Taiki que ya había empezado avanzar

- Bueno adiós -Taiki dijo agitando su mano y mientras el más bajo solo hace un ademán de adiós y sale atrás de ellos sin decir algo mas

Unas horas después

En el departamento de una chica de ojos verdes y de cabellera castaña se escucha el timbre de este y de terminar de colocar un arreglo floral en la mesa central se dirige abrirla encontrándose con un par de morenas

-Hola las esperaba más tarde-mientras las invitaba a pasar al departamento

Shinju y Rey al pasar se sorprenden del enorme departamento que Lita tiene

- Lita esta enorme tu departamento y esta hermoso-dijo viendo en todas partes la chica de cabello negro ondulado

- Lita que bonito-termino la otra

- no es para tanto –dijo con algo de expresión Lita y sonrojándose un poco

Shinju al momento de entrar por completo saca su celular de su bolsa y empieza a marcar un número

- ¿a quien hablas Shinju?- dijo algo dudosa la chica castaña

Shinju solo hace un ademán de espera y el celular empieza a sonar

-Hola –se escucha la voz de un chico, con voz quejosa

Shinju a su vez tomando aire y cerrando los ojos un sonido fuerte pasa por esa bocina

- ¡YATEN SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE JAMÁS PASARON POR MI!- termino de decir gritando a pasar con una voz más suave y tranquila- pásame a Taiki por favor

Las chicas que estaban juntos a ella solo se taparon las orejas y se alejaron poco al momento que reían un poco

Yaten que ya se hacia en el suelo le paso el teléfono a su hermano el cual estaba cerca de el

-¿si?-se escucho la voz de otro chico más gruesa y con un poco de miedo

- Taiki, Lindo por que jamás llegaron los estuve esperando hasta que me aburrí y contrate un taxi

- Shinju te pido una disculpa Linda lo que pasa es que nos salieron otros problemas y ya no nos dio tiempo ir por ti… ¿no importa?

- no Taiki no importa, pero al rato si vendrán por nosotras verdad en la misma casa

Taiki antes de contestar se escucha una voz muy lejos

-CLARO QUE SI PRECIOSA-respondió Seiya desde la ducha y asomándose un poco

-Seiya ya te contesto- Taiki con un gotita en la cabeza y volviendo al teléfono

- ok, los estaré esperando de acuerdo

- ok –dijo colgando

- si que tienes pulmones amiga-dijo aún sobandose la oreja la chica morena

- lo siento chicas, es que quería desquitarme con Yaten

- se nota, ¿por cierto a donde iremos Shinju?- pregunto Lita agarrando su bolsa

- como que a donde a las mejores boutiques de Japón y al mejor Spac –poniendo su mano delante de ella- esta fiesta es la mejor que uno puede ir y no podemos ir con cualquier ropa

- bueno pues que esperamos si no, se nos hará tarde- Rey avanzo y abrió la puerta

- esta bien- asistieron las dos

Las tres chicas salen del departamento y al pasar un confortable tarde de compras, fueron al mejor Spac de la ciudad dejando a las chicas mejor de lo que pensaban hasta llegar nuevamente a la casa de Lita

- que agradable tarde –dijo Lita estirándose y poniendo las bolsas en el sillón

- eres la mejor Shinju- dijo Rey viendo las bolsas y entrando y viendo que Shinju cerraba la puerta

- no es para tanto, mejor dejemos eso y hay que cambiarnos-Shinju empezaba a sacar cosas de las bolsas

- es temprano –dijo entre quejidos la chica castaña

- no Lita los chicos pasan a las 6, y son las 5, solo en una hora nos dará tiempo para los últimos detalles que necesitamos tanto en maquillaje como en ropa-dijo dudándolo un poco

El tiempo paso las chicas se arreglaban y entre risas y escándalos la hora paso hasta que un toquido en la puerta hizo cambiar todo…

- crees que vallan bien –dijo el chico cabellos plateados con un traje color blanco al igual que sus zapatos, una camisa blanca y una corbata y una rosa amarilla en el saco

- que importa mi bombón irá mejor –contesto este de inmediato con un traje color negro al igual que los zapatos, camisa blanca y con una corbata y una rosa roja en el saco

- no lo sabemos, Seiya –dijo tocando otra vez este con un traje color gris oscuro zapatos negros camisa blanca, y una corbata y una rosa de color blanca en el saco

-Voy…- se escucho la voz de una chica que al momento de abrir el chico que se dirigia a ella se quedaba sin palabras

- Li… ta- solo se oyo un surruro del chico más alto

- estas… Hermosa…

- por favor no es nada-respondió mientras se veía a Lita con el cabello suelto, ligeramente maquillada en sombras verde y brillo color melocotón en los labios, con un vestido de escote notante, con picos en la parte alta, entallado a sus cuerpo, largo hasta los tobillos algo esponjado, abierto en a la mitad de la pierna a media pierna, color verde oscuro, con unas zapatillas grecias color negras

- si que te vez bien, pensé que ibas a ir como las ultimas veces-dijo pasando el chico mas bajo - y las demás

-yo aquí…-dijo la voz de la morena conocida, que los chicos al voltear también se sorprenden, ella tiene el cabello un poco rizado con dos rosas a cada lado color rojas y en cada rosa tres listones blancos colgando, ligeramente maquillada color rojo con brillo en los labios color canela, su vestido estilo chino, color rojo con bordes blancos estallado a su cuerpo con un cruce en el pecho y abierto a un lado a media pierna con unas zapatillas color blancas con una rosa roja a un lado

- si que se ven mejor ¿Quién las arreglo?-dijo el chico alto viendo a las chicas con gran sorpresa

- Shinju…- dijo Rey sentándose

- y ella… -pregunto Seiya rápidamente al oír su nombre

- no te decimos que ella nos arreglo así que tardara un poco más-con una gota en la cabeza

- ustedes también se ven bien chicos- intervino la chica castaña

- verdad que si-haciéndose muy especial Yaten por esas palabras, pasándose una mano en su platinado cabello

-de echo tu pareces mesero…-sobresalió una voz de la habitación de la chica

Mientras el joven había caído en el suelo, mientras los otros dos chicos al voltear se sorprenden al ver a la chica y cambian un poco de color

- si antes estabas preciosa esto es mejor…-agrego el chico moreno al ver a Shinju

- por favor no es para… -Yaten a su vez deja las palabras al aire al alzarse por completo y quedarse sin palabras

-¿qué?... –saliendo con el cabello recogido en un chongo con algunos mechones caídos en el y dos palillos chicos en ellos color azul marino, maquillada color negro con brillo en sus labios, un vestido color negro con escote a los hombros, estallado corte de sirena con unas zapatillas de meter color negras con una mariposa en ellas

Taiki pasa la mano por enfrente de los dos chicos que se quedaron sin palabras, las chicas al verlos solo empiezan a reír y a darse cuenta de muchas cosas

- bien vámonos-dijo Seiya reaccionando

- claro y Yaten deja de babear-Taiki dijo mientras habría la puerta para que las chicas salieran

Rey y Lita salen y tras ellas Seiya y Taiki

- te vez muy bien Shinju-dijo algo nervioso Yaten al mismo momento al que este volteaba su rostro para que no lo viera

- gracias…-riendo y avanzando

- lo digo en serio no es broma…-cruzándose de brazos

Shinju regresándose y tomándole la mano- lo se me reía por otra cosa Yaten, en verdad –dijo jalándolo al momento que Yaten cerraba la puerta

Al llegar a la fiesta todos se quedan viendo especialmente a las chicas que acompañaban a los Three Light hasta llegar con las demás

- Chicas –dijo algo sorprendida Emy ya que ella llevaba un vestido azul hasta la rodilla pegado de arriba y suelto de abajo hasta la rodilla con pasadores en su cabello y unas zapatillas blancas de pico

Shinju junto con los Three Light que iban más atrás causa un gran alboroto entre la prensa por saber que si Shinju era novia de alguno de eso tres integrantes, pero solo con una gran sonrisa los deja con mas de una y mil preguntas, y también en especial que hacían otras dos chicas acompañando al gran grupo Three Light y la gran estrella sobresaliente del pop Shinju, al observar esto Mina, cambia su rostro y solo ríe un poco, -ella lleva un vestido color naranja pegado de arriba con escote en medio marrada por una cinta color amarilla y suelto de abajo hasta la rodilla con unos zapatos dorados de tacón, minutos mas tarde adentro del gran salón se encuentran con los demás

- se ven bien chicos…-dijo otro chico del grupo con el que se habían encontrado

- gracias Darién, igualmente –contesto Seiya, Darién para no dar muchos detalles lleva el traje de Tuxido Max solo que sin el antifaz

- se ve que Yaten y Shinju se llevan mejor-dijo la chica de coletas mientras veía que ellos platicaban y reían el uno con el otro, ella lleva un vestido familiar al de la princesa solo que un poco más corto y unas zapatillas color rosa

- ¡Ah! Los tortolos son así… -la frase de Seiya es interrumpida por un golpe doble y una frase que se dice al mismo tiempo en que Seiya caía al piso

-¡CALLATE!

Todos se ríen de Seiya que estaba en el piso con lágrimas en los ojos viendo a Shinju que se cruzaba de brazos a otro lado y Yaten viéndolo de reojo, al momento en que la música suena para bailar todas las chicas que estaban ahí se fijan inmediatamente el los chicos estos a su vez solo les sale una gotita y dan un suspiro

Taiki con una gota en la cabeza se dirige directamente a Emy y la invita a bailar esta algo nerviosa acepta y uno de los tres corazones de todas las fans se rompe

-Disculpa puedo bailar contigo-se escucho una voz de hombre dirigente a Shinju la cual voltea a ver a un chico de cabellera rubia que hacia una reverencia

- lo siento no es no quiera es que mejor… -jalando a lita- baila con ella

- tú…-sorprendida lita dijo al ver al chico con el que Shinju la había jalado

El chico al alzar la mirada se encuentra con unos ojos verdes que se quedan viéndolo fijamente con gran sorpresa

-Lita… eres tu Lita

- no pues veo que ya se conocen-dijo viéndolos

- Andrew pero tú que haces aquí y tu prometida Reika-dijo cruzándose de brazos

- ella pues terminamos el compromiso, hubo muchos problemas con sus viajes que a realizado y al final optamos por la rotura, pensé que Darién ya les había dicho.

Las chicas al voltear a ver a Darién este se siente presionado y saca a Serena a bailar aunque sabe que ese intento de huida traería muchos pisotones y uno que otro de sus dedos de sus pies lo lamentarían al día siguiente.

- bueno, bueno que más da baile-dijo aventando a Lita contra el chico

- te gustaría bailar, es un honor hoy que esta más hermosa que nunca

Lita al sonrojarse un poco solo asiste y van a la pista de baile

- a valla, que gracioso-mientras empieza a reírse burlonamente

- Preciosa…-se escucho una voz tras ella

- no, odio bailar-dijo caminando hacia el jardín que estaba lleno de rosas y agitando la mano

- o vaya-dijo bajando la cabeza- bien Rey quieres Bailar

- claro, Seiya-dijo riendo y avanzando hacia la pista

Y mientras las admiradoras veían eso otro corazón se rompía

- Yaten Bailemos nosotros-dijo Mina poniéndose frente a Yaten

- no me gusta eso-dijo haciendo una mueca

- a ya vamos no seas así-dijo jalándolo a la pista y poniéndolo a bailar

Y por último, el corazón que sobraba terminaba de romperse y las chicas terminaron decepcionadas

Mientras tanto en el jardín de rosas Shinju se encuentra viendo hacia el cielo pero unos pasos detrás, la hacen girar suavemente y al ver una cara conocida solo se dibuja una sonrisa en su blanco rostro

-Sr. Akira-mientras se acercaba un hombre de avanzada edad que tenia el cabello blanco al igual que sus cejas pobladas y los ojos casi cerrados se acerca a ella ofreciéndole también una agradable sonrisa

- Una chica, tan bonita como tu, no debería de estar sola en un lugar como este

- No estoy sola Sr. Akira solo quería pensar un momento

- ¡Pensar! Ya lo creo con tantos pretendientes

- EHHHHH-colocando una cara de sorpresa-No como cree eso solo estoy pensando en la escuela y mi carrera no creo que tenga tiempo para alguien

- No creo eso tus ojos me dicen otra cosa

- Mis ojos…..-Pero sus palabras habían sido cortadas

-Hay que hermosas palabras, así que puede ver en los ojos podría ver en los mios-mientras el Sr. Akira trata de salvar a Shinju colocándose enfrente, una ráfaga de polen cubre el cuerpo de este y haciendo que salga una mariposa de su pecho, al momento que Shinju al ver esto pega un grito de terror, llegando a los oídos de los dela fiesta

- Esa fue Shinju ¿verdad? –Dijo Yaten haciendo un movimiento brusco soltándose de Mina y saliendo al el lugar donde estaba la morena-Esto es grave nos tenemos que transformar

- Tenemos que alejarnos para hacerlo si no la gente se dara cuenta de quienes somos-Emy sugirió mientras subían las escaleras, pero al subir ala planta alta ve como un extraño polen entra al salón, cayendo la gente de un momento a otro

- ¿Qué sucede?-dijo Serena al ver el polen

-Tonta no te pares así-chocando Rey con la chica y viendo una joven que caia junto a ella-Parece que esta durmiendo

- Cúbranse-Darien dijo entrando al baño y viendo que no hubiera alguien

Mientras tanto

- Sr. Akira, ¿Esta bien?, ¿Qué les has hecho?-Viendo a una joven de cabellos blancos y uniforme blanco con morado que la veía retadoramente

-Alto allí- Se había escuchado la voz de una joven de cabellos plateados que apuntaba a la otra, y de un segundo a otro era golpeada por otra chica con uniforme negro y cabellos negros-S. Fighter

- No hagas eso búscate tus palabras, te escuchaste como S. Moon

-Oye S. Fighter-reclamo la chica de las coletas

-Bueno chicas ya basta, nuestra enemiga es S. Cecil-Dijo la chica con uniforme negro más alta

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?, espera estoy soñando verdad

- No sueñas gran cantante Shinju- dijo Sailor Moon alzando el dedo

-Ya cállate S. Moon-Dijo una marinera de traje rojo al igual que otra de color verde, mientras la de naranja solo la veía retadoramente y la de azul solo veía a sus compañeras

- Marte por favor…. No permitiré….

- Me aburres S. Moon-dijo dando un gran suspiro y volteando a ver al Sr. Akira que había sido envuelto por un listón negro, dejando ver al hombre convertido muy parecido casi a sancho panza, y sus ropas en color azul marino-Caballero Navy Blue, acaba con ellas de una vez-Desapareciendo en unas alas de mariposa

- Mucho gusto- alzando una rosa del mismo color de su traje en su mano derecha- acabare con ustedes-terminando de decir lanza su rosa funsionandose con el piso al mmento que las demás rosas del jardín envolvieran a Shinju

-AHHHHHHHHHHH

- ¡SHINJU!- se escucho un fuerte grito de la Sailor star mas baja al ver como Shinjun era apricionada

- Si se que quieres un autógrafo…. ¿pero quien eres Tu?-Dijo la chica entre abriendo su ojo derecho por el dolor

-HOJAS DE ROBLE DEL PLANETA JUPITER-dirigido el ataque donde se encontraba Shinju, para que las ramas la soltaran y la dejara caer por los aires pero antes de que llegara al suelo, la chica de cabellos plateados la había atrapado en sus brazos

- Gracias Jupiter- Healer dijo mientras caia

- De nada

-La hubieras dejado allí haber si se le bajan los humos-respondio la chica de vestimenta naranja cruzando los brazos

- Venus –reclamo la Sailor de rojo a la de naranja por su comentario

Shinju soltándose de los brazos de aquella chica, y con un poco de dolor se para enfrente del Sr. Akira reclamandole

- No se que le pasa usted me cae muy bien, ¿pero esta Loco? O que, Si no la controle no la fume-había dicho a todo pulmón señalando con el dedo

Navy Blue sin tomarle atención alza otra rosa dispuesto a atacar nuevamente que seria directamente a ala chica que acaba de gritar, y al momento de lanzar el ataque la chica que la había atrapado se interpone en el ataque y posterioemnete se puede observar una nube de polvo donde se encuentra la chica tirada

- ¡HEALER!-Se había escuchado por todo el lugar las voces de las otras dos compañeras Sailor, Shinju al ver la acción realizada se queda sorprendida y pensando en muchas cosas

- BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS

-RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO-habian unido en un ataque Mercurio y Venus, llegando por completo a Hevy Blue

- Hazlo ahora S. Moon-Se escucho el grito de la Sailor Azul

- Pero rápido por favor- Dijo empujando a Sailor Moon la Sailor Roja

- DULCE CORAZÓN ESTELAR DE LAS SAILOR SCAUTS-Al momento que una luz llega a Hevy Blue

- ESTO ES CALIDO-envolviendose en su capa y tranformandose otra vez

- Estas bien…- Shinju dijo acercándose un poco a ella y poniéndole sus manos en la cara

- Si- dijo secamente la chica mientras era levantada por las otras dos y la chica rubia había llegado

- Que te pasa, por tu culpa ella esta herida- Sailor Venus había dicho brucamente a la cantante al quitarle las manos de Healer

-Estaba en peligro no podría ver que tú estuvieras en ese lugar y mejor guarda tus comentarios Venus

- Es hora de irnos la gente esta por despertar- Dijo la Sailor Azul

- Adiós-mientras empezaban a desaparecer las demás chicas

- ¡ESPERA!... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-El mio…. Es para darme tu autógrafo

- Claro que no-dijo cruzandose de brazos, volteando el rostro e inflando un poco las mejillas

- lo sospeche-Dibujandose una leve sonrisa en su rostro- Mi nombre es Sailor Star Healer

Shinju riendo un poco también- Por algún motivo te pareces a un chico que conozco algo sarcástico, poco amable y muy antipatico-cerrando sus ojos

-¡EH!

- Pero muy lindo a la vez-sonrojándose un poco, haciendo que ella y las otras dos chicas también cambiaran de color un poco- ¡NO OLVIDA ESO! –tapandose la cara

-Este Healer es mejor irnos para que pueda ver a sus amigos-dijo la Sailor más alta con una sonrisa en sus labios

- Si nos vemos-desapareceiendo

- Gracias-se había escuchado casi en un susurro y viendo donde se habían desaparecido los chicas

Pero al recordar a los chicos y las chicas entra corriendo encontrando en la pista de baile a Taiki y Emy, Darien y Serena y las demás chicas cerca de la pista donde las había encontrado

- En verdad que era esa cosa me dio mucho miedo –se escuchaba a Rey

- Y tu crees que ami no y estuve muy cerca- dijo Shinju al oír a Rey

- Toma-Lita le dio una ligera chalina-Para que te cubras

- Si gracias-y girando a los lados- no veo a Yaten y Seiya

- Estan grandecitos no te preocupes por ellos se saben cuidar-Mina dijo dejando en su voz un ego de altanería y una mirada de reto de parte de Shinju

- Mira están allí cerca de las escaleras-Señalo Darien

Shinju al voltear los ve que se están levantando y se acerca a ellos

- ¿Qué te paso Yaten? ¿Por qué estás tan golpeado?-dando muestras de espanto

- Lo que pasa Preciosa, que le dio miedo al chaparro y quiso esconderse en los sanitarios y el tonto a la mitad de la escalera callo y así quedo-Seiya dijo en un tono de burla

- No cai tu me empujaste por que te dio miedo esa cosa que viste por el balcón, y me dijiste un moustro y me jalaste dejándome caer a la mitad

- YOOOOOOO como crees miedo a mi por favor-Mientras todas las miradas con aja te creo estaban sobre ellos

- ¿no te lastimaste mucho?- interrumpió la chica

- No es nada- parándose rápidamente aguantando un pequeño grito en su garganta- ya ves

- Bueno…

En el salón se escucho la voz del Sr. Akira pidiendo disculpas de la infortuna interrupción de unos minutos no opacara la fiesta que siguiera como si nada no si antes dedicarle un vals especial a Shinju por el momento amargo que había pasado

- ¿Qué?-Yaten sintio la mano de la joven en su muñeca y ser jalado por ella

- Quiero bailar, y necesito una pareja- llegando ala pista y haciéndole un guiño- Te prometo que no te pisare como lo hicieron antes

- segura-Dibujándose una sonrisa, y tomándola para que empezara con el vals

Mina haciendo un gesto de disgusto cruza los brazos y ve la esena

- ¿Qué sucede Mina?- dijo Lita algo dudosa por su acción realizada

- Nada que va a pasar- Diciéndolo de una manera sarcástica

-No creen que Shinju y Yaten hacen una muy linda pareja –Rey dijo juntando las manos y cerrando los ojos

- La verdad que si se verían muy bien juntos-Exclamo Emy al oír a Rey

- Seiya crees que Yaten sienta más que amistad por Shinju –pregunto el chico mas alto

- Por ¿Shinju?, si no te das cuenta si

- Yaten jamás se fijaría en una tipa como esa –rio Mina en forma sarcástica- Si a nosotros que conoce mas tiempo no a andado con alguien, menos con una que ni siquiera conoce

- ¡Mina!... El debe de elegir no tu –Se escucho el regaño de el chico que estaba al lado de la chica der coletas

- Claro que no

- Yo creo que es una chica ideal para el- dijo Emy diciéndolo con algo de diversión, al momento de terminar la pieza, los chicos se acercan

- Fue un placer bailar contigo

- Igualmente-riendo un poco y volteando a ver hacia la ventana a ver una luna brillante, al realizar esa acción Yaten la mira de reojo y pensando en lo que unos minutos atrás había dicho, sintiendo la presencia del chico de cabellos plateados y su mirada con un agil movimiento estira sus mejillas dejándolas rojas

- ¡SHINJU!

- No lo pude soportar-dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa en todo su esplendor, al momento que siente una mano en su hombro girando rápidamente –Sr. Akira me asusto

- Vengo a pedirte un favor

- Solo por que me ha ayudado a reír de alguien como nunca el que usted quiera

- Te lo dije en tus ojos se ve que no debes de pensar mucho y yo ya se la repuesta de eso

- Mi mirada

- Su mirada, ¿Qué mirada?-pregunto Yaten al oír esdo e intervenir Sin contestar el Sr. Akira solo dibuja una sonrisa por ellos y jala a la joven hacia el escenario-¿Qué mirada?-Quedando solo

Taiki y Darien, solo bajan la cabeza con una gotita en cabeza por no haber entendido la gran indirecta del Sr. Akira

- ¿Qué mirada?- dijo Seiya viendo a todos

-Ya déjenlo- se escucho en coro a la chica castaña, morena y azulada

- "No sabes Shinju en que te estas metiendo"-Aparentemente pensaba Mina al dibujarse una leve sonrisa-Hay chicos no entienden nada

Después una gran interpretación de la gran cantante Shinju se vuelve a cercar a sus amigos

- Gracias Shinju por complacerme

- De nada Sr. Akira a sido un verdadero gusto, y por la gran invitación que me ha hecho con mis amigas

- Ya sabes Shinju tu al igual que tus amigas tiene las puertas de mi casa abiertas cuando lo desen

- Bueno nos retiramos muchas gracias por todo- haci diriguiendose con los demás saliendo todos y subiendo en los autos

-DIÓS YATEN NOS VEMOS EN LA ESCUELA- dijo Mina ejn voz alta casi gritando

- Contesta- dio un regaño Taiki a Yaten

- Si adiós-subiendose al auto y marchandose junto con las chicas que habían llegado y sus hermanos

EN EL AUTO

- Mañana ¿que harán?-Dijo retrancándose de los asientos delanteros con cara de sueño la chica más bajita

- Yo compondré mis poemas

- Descansar que mas

-Que mal- Shinju dijo dando un pequeño sollozo

- ¿Por qué? –dijo Lita al verla

- Queria a dar una vuelta con ustedes y en la noche ir a una disco, pero veo que no tienen tiempo

- Por ti lo que quieras preciosa

- Suena muy bien eso –dijo el pelo plateado

- Iremos-termino de decir el conductor

Shinju abriendo un poco los ojos-En serio y ustedes chicas ¿Qué dicen?

- Claro que si –respondio rápidamente Rey

- Es que tengo que hacer la colada e ir de compras

- Iremos- Tapando la boca de su amiga

Al ir planeando un día maravillosos en el auto solo se escuchan las risas de los jóvenes que van en ella y poco a poco se pierde en una esquina dejando solo el rastro de su paso…

-A por cierto ya vi el capitulo uno de su serie chicos –sentándose

- ¡SHINJU!- se oia en coro nuevamente a los tres chicos

Shinju solo rie y se esconge entre ella viendo la mirada asecina de los chicos y la risa de las otras dos chicas

CONTINUARA….

**Marina_Quino: **hermana mia gracias por apoyarme jaja aunque yo no deje comentarios en tus fan fic sabes que te apoyo y que los leo antes que todos pork será, jaja, bueno mil gracias me retiro


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de** Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Este fanfic es solo una realización de diversión y entretenimiento, no es mi pensar hurtar alguno de los personajes o ideas de ellos solo dejo llevar a lo más grande mi imaginación y forma de pensar con lo personajes favorito que me gustan y lo que creo esta idea del FanFic es de- **ShinjuUchihaKou**

Atte: ShinjuUchihaKou

Cap. 4- ¿Amor o Solo Pasión?

En el parque numero 10 se encuentran dos sombras de dos chicas, que una de ellas en un momento de acción mira su reloj

-Ya se tardaron no crees Lita –mostrandole el reloj a la dem cabellera castaña

- si Rey, ya se tardaron mucho, dijieron a las 12:00 em punto y ya van a dar la una- terminaba diciendo mientras se sentaba en un escalon mientras retrancaba su menton en una mano que era sostenida por una rodilla

- y si no mintieron, y nos dejaron aquí por que-agarrando su cabellera y sosteniendo su cabeza

- y con que motivo… -decia algo divertida por ver la actuación de su amiga al momento que llegaba un coche familiar frente al lugar acordado

- vez

Rey señalandolos furiosamente- por que hasta apenas llevamos una hora esperandolos…

-Dile a Seiya que no se apuraba y por eso llegamos tarde-decia un chico de cabellera castaña

- oye Taiki no me eches toda la culpa ¿y el trafico que habia?

-Oigan ¿Y Shinju?-interrumpia a Seiya su hermano más bajo viendo que solo había dos chicas

- que no viene con ustedes, a no sotros no dijo que nos veiamos aquí

- yo le hable y me dijo lo mismo..-expreso Taiki al oír a Rey

-YA TE DIJE NO ME IMPORTA QUIERO ESO AHORA MISMO, NO ME IMPORTA COMO LO CONSIGAS-se escucho la voz de una chica de cabellera morena llegando casi con los chicos, volteando a ver esta cuelga el telefono y tirando a la basura unos papeles que los rompe volteando a ver a asu amigos cambia de actitud- ¡HOLA! Chicos perdón pero tuve que pasar a otro lado antes

- que era eso –Seiya decía al acercanse e ir a las basura

-nada importante-poniendo aquel rostro un poco triste, que se deja llevar por la imaginación y jalando a Seiya de la oreja hacia la otra direccion

- Seiya. Dejala ella debe de tener sus motivos, o no Linda- Taiki dijo al ver la actitud de Shinju

- a no es nada grave enserio, bien, y a donde dijimos que iriamos primero

- no te acuerdas- dijo Yaten al ver lo que preguntaba Shinju

- me dormi –dijo viendolo con una cara retante

- que les parece si damos una vuelta por el centro comercial del Sr. Jucco y de ahí vamos al karaoke- Lita dijo con seguridad y con una gotita en la frente por las miradas de los otros dos

- Eso me parece bien- Exclamo Shinju con emocion

- bueno –sacando las llaves- vamos ust…-al senti que de su mano desaprecian las llaves solo se limita a sacar una gotita de la cabeza, mirando con ya lo sabia a Shinju

- yo condusco –enseñando las llaves y riendo

- quiero vivir más y amar- Yaten cruzo los brazos

- puedes…

- que… puedo

- este nada, nada vamos ya- subiendose y ensendiendo la camioneta- vamos…

Al subirse los chicos quedan viendo los lugares donde pasan hasta llegar a un estacionamiento bajo un edificio, asi abriendo las puertas y bajando

- toma Taiki, Lindo –dijo dandole las llaves y abanzando hacia el acensor

- Shinju, manejas un poco acelerado no crees-dijo todo palido

- por favor Taiki no es cierto ¿verdad chicas?-asomandose y viendo que estaban abrazadas unas a las otras- oigan…

- ya vez te dije que …

- ¡A QUE PISO VAMOS PRIMERO!

- oye no me dejes hablando solo- decia mientras la veia con algo de coraje el chico bajo

- lo siento Lindo que decias-volteandolo a ver

- nada olvidalo-mientras este se cruzaba de brazos y subia al acensor

Subiendo ya por el acensor Rey y Lita platican, Taiki separa a Yaten y Seiya los cuales iban peleando y Shinju riendose de ellos al voltear a ver al espejo del ascensor su mirada cambia poniendo la mano sobre este las chicas al ver tan accion solo ven y se preocupan por su accion hasta que un sonido leve desase eso

- ¿Ropa?- decía Taiki mientra veia que bajaban el el departamento de moda

- no, bueno si, lo que pasa es que quiero un traje de baño nuevo es para ir a nadar la proxima semana…

- que mala y no invitas- Seiya exclamo al air a Shinju decir eso

- de echo Seiya… es el viaje de la escuela ¿Qué no escuchaste? –dijo chica cataña con una gotita mientras lo veia

- ¿Qué viaje?

- cuando el director entro y te cacho dormido, ese viaje-Yaten le dijo con una gotita en la frente

- Yaten se te olvida que se volvio a dormir-riendo un poco, solo dijo Taiki

- a al que me invitaste, Lita

- si

Los chicos viendo que las chicas estan apuradas buscando un traje nuevo estos van al departamento de libros en donde Yaten y Seiya leen un libro al momento en que Taiki llevaba unos cuantos mil-libros para pagar y los chicos al verlos solo bajan la cabeza con una gotita en ellos y con un leve suspiro, los chicos se reunen en la terraza viendo los animales y cosas que había

- que bonitos- señalando un babuino- mira Yaten se parece a ti –diijo riendo y empezando a correr

-¡ QUE DIJISTE SHINJU!-subiendo la voz

- Tranquilo, vengan vamos a ver a las mariposas- Taiki dijo caminando hacia una parte mas cerrada y fria

- que bonitas son –Lita se asomo al cristal al verlas mas cerca

- si, a nuestra princesa le encatan- rio Seiya metiendo las manos en sus bolsas y dando un suspiro- le encantaría verlas

-por que las tienen enserradas –dijo Shinju poniendo la mano en el cristal- y en este lugar tan frio

Los chicos al oir eso abren un poco su ojo y se quedan viendo a Shinju imaginandose a su princesa una chica de misma altura con el cabello negro-azulado ojos azul oscuro con su vestido azul con rojo largo

Lita y Rey al verla solo sienten más deseos de estar a su lado y buscar junto con ella a esos chicos que con todas sus fuerzas quiere encontrar

- ¡DEBEN DE SER LIBRE COMO EL VIENTO Y VOLAR A LA FELICIDAD! – gritando y empezando a reir mientras la silueta en los ojos de los chicos desaprecia

- baja la voz Shinju- solo dijo Yaten quedito

-si que estas loca Shinju-Seiya solo se raco la cabeza con una gota en ella

- mejor vámonos de aquí- Taiki jalo a Shinju de la mano con una gota en la cabeza al ver la mirada de todos los presentes

Lita y Rey asisten y van al ascensor, al llegar a el Karaoke, todos pasan empezando a hacer un piedra, papel o tijera para ver quien pasaba primero

Shinju soltando una gran risa- VAZ PRIMERO YATEN

- hiciste trampa –algo furioso por que al momento de hacer el juego esta le pica la mejilla y este al quitarle la mano estiende la mano

- no es cierto tu hiciste Papel y yo tijeras- mientras se ponia tras Taiki

En la ensena que Yaten quiere matar a Shinju y Taiki no la deja y Seiya esta de sisañoso Rey y Lita solo rien mientras otra mariposa de la caja sale y se mete en ellas haciendo que su mente empieze a cambiar más y más

- Lita que piensas sobre lo que hablamos la otra vez-hablando en sususurro mientras los chicos están en su problema

- sobre Darkness-cruzandose de brazos- lo he pensado y si lo hare quiero ayudar en eso

- valla que pensamos igual, yo también lo are- volviendo a ver a la esena

- canta, canta, ¡YA!

- YA ME ABURRIERON –dijo quitandose

- ya se canten los tres una de mis canciones favoritas

- ¿Cuál?

- Nagareboshi he

Los tres se ponen de acuerdo y empiezan a cantar, Rey y Lita gritan como locas y Shinju solo queda viendo a Yaten, este sintiendo la mirada cambia un poco de color al voltearla a ver esta voltea a ver a otro lado fingiendo ver otra cosa, al terminar de cantar los chicos se van a otro lugar que las chicas lo llevan, un lugar lleno de rosas el cual es muy bello

- WOOO que Hermoso-dijo Shinju viendo a todas partes- bien nos vemos aquí a las 6 de acuerdo-dijo caminando a una dirección

- Voy a ver el invernadero-avanzando y pensando en muchas cosas el chico mas alto

- bien vamos a la fuente Rey – camiando hacia ella

- claro

- yo voy esperenme chicas- corriendo a toda velocidad tras ellas el chico moreno

Yaten quedandose solo y viendo sin animos nada empieza a caminar sin sentido alguno…

El tiempo paso muy lento Lita y Rey solo discutian con Seiya por cada comentario que hacia y divirtiendose a la vez con el, Taiki que encontrando inspiración en ese invernadero creo nuevos y más hermosos poemas que jamás se habia imaginado, Shinju y Yaten… ellos…

Shinju sentada viendo el lago y lanzado un piedra se preciona a si misma- esto es imposible- guardando su cabeza entre sus rodillas

-Imposible que una chica como tu este sola en este lugar

Al oir la frase esta voltea rapidamente viendo al chico de cabellos plateados parado tras ella…

- tu que haces Yaten –viendo retadoramente

Yaten algo rojo- es que me perdí

Shinju al oir eso tres puntitos pasan tras ellas y su cara empieza a cambiar con la gran risa de su vida- tu te… perdiste

- oye no te burles a cualquiera le puede pasar… y asi te vez mejor

- ¿Así?, ¿Como?

- riendo- y sentandose a su lado

- gracias –decia viendolo sentar y recordando otra vez aquellos papeles

- ¿Qué tienes Shinju?

- lo que pasa… si no encuentro esos chicos antes de este mes algo malo sucedera y yo sere la culpable

Yaten sintiendo algo extraño solo voltea a verla con rareza

Shinju empezando a reir- A que importa eso olvidalo- ¿Sabes una cosa?

Yaten sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿Qué?

- eres muy lindo y dejas salir todo distinto cuando estas conmigo ¿por que? –alzando su rostro hacia el cielo

Yaten cambiado de color un poco- no lo se…

- te haz preguntado alguna vez que tipo de chicas es la ideal para ti… Yaten

- respondiendo eso… en mi… no lo se jamás lo habia pensado

- valla –al momento de cerrar los ojos esta recuerda unos labios carmesí- justo como dijo mi hermana

- ¿Tu hermana?- volteandola a ver

- si mi hermana me dijo que el amor llega cuando menos lo espera uno y con la persona, que uno jamás imagina –volteando

Yaten dilata un poco su ojos y siente algo en sus labios, viendo que eran los de Shinju junto a los suyos, haciendose un beso correspondido, en ese momento los dos no pensaron en nada más solo en ellos dos y el mundo se perdio, en lugar de ser rechazada Yaten la abraza más a el, y deseando que ese momento jamás acabara, mientras sus ojos se abrían sus labio se separaban sintiendo que sus corazones estallarían

- dijiste, que no te fijarias en otras mujeres cuando nos conocimos

- Yo… pense lo mismo pero tu eres un caso especial- abrazandola

- enserio-mientras sentia el abrazo

- Si, y yo ahora jamás te dejare ir…

Los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron directamente a donde habian dicho verse, tomados de la mano llegan a ese lugar y todos los chicos ya estaban reunidos

- que es lo que ven mis lindos ojos –Seiya cerrando sus ojos, más y más y más hasta que un leve grito deja salir todo- ¡SUS MANOS!

- ¿manos?- al voltear Taiki, queda viendo fijamente y una leve sonrisa sale de su boca

- ¿Qué paso aquí Shinju no que no? –decia la chica morena haciendole burla y señalando sus manos

- Ahora con mas motivos, aceptare todo –dijo alzando el dedo

Shinju toda roja- callense ya

- si ustedes dicen una sola palabra –dijo viendo a sus hermanos- los mato yo mismo

- oye pero que te pasa como que maltrataras a mi Lindo Taiki

- y yo…-seiya se señalo

- tu no –volteandose

- a ya veo

- claro que no Lindo tu también… -abrazandolo- no te pongas así

Al ir camiando las risas se oyen y se alejan al subirse a la camioneta la cual llega en frente de una disco muy popular

- bromean… o que –dijo bajando Lita

- La Disco Star…-la morena dijo algo sorprendida al ver la gran disco a la cual iban a entrar

- no iriamos a otra cualquiera…- Shinju dijo riendo y avanzando

- aquí venimos siempre –añadio Seiya

- Chicas no se peocupen vienen con nosotros-dijo camiando y pasando el chico mas alto

- estas chicas vienen con nosotros-dijo el pelo plateado señalando a Rey y Lita los guardias a ver asisten y las dejan pasar poniendose en su posición nuevamente

- oigan chicas esas no son sus amigas –dijo señalando debajo de donde estaban

- Chicas

- Lita, Rey –volteando rápidamente la chica de cabellera azul

- pero ¿que hacen aquí?- dijo Darien al ver a todos arriba

Seiya asomandose- vienen con nosotros, SUBAN –dijo señalando la plataforma y diciendole a los guaruras que si, al subir la cara de Mina cambia al ver que Yaten, abrazaba de la cintura a Shinju y que ambos estaban riendo como nunca antes

- Hola…-Emy dijo algo timida al ver a Taiki

- ¡HOLA YATEN! –dijo dirigiendose a el y quitando a Shinju

- vaya –mientras se iba a sentar y a tomar un jugo

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Rey al ver a todos

- a divertirnos un poco…- Serena dijo muy contenta y viendo a todos

- si me obligaron- Con una gran gota en la cabeza Darien dijo decepcionado

_FlascBlack_

_Darién estaba sentado en su departamento leyendo un libro cuando un toquido en la puerta se oye este deja de leerlo y va a abrir la puerta_

_- ¿Chicas?_

_- Darién vamos a la Disco ¿si?_

_- Si Darien me prometiste salir y no hemos salido_

_- pero yo tengo que…-sus palabras no habían podido terminar la palabra y al sentir, este es jalado y llevado a la fuerza hasta su auto a la vez en que Emy miraba todo con la cabeza abajo y una gotita en ella_

_Fin_

- que gracioso –dijo Taiki sentandose

- ven Mina –señalando un lugar para ella Emy

Mina quien le platicaba a Yaten, sin que este le tomara antencion iba para aya

Shinju viendola solo de arriva abajo sin que se diera cuenta solo cruzaba los brazos

- oye Seiya puedo hablar, contigo

- claro, chaparro, vamos al cuarto –señalando y empezando a abanzar

Con ellos

- Bien ¿Qué quieres Chaparro? –cruzandose de brazos

- ¿que piesas de mi relación con…? -viendolo fijamente

- Tuya y Shinju, pues me alegra hermano

- ¿estas molesto? por eso

Seiya tomando pose triunfal- NO ME RENDIRE JAMAS, AL CONTRARIO AHORA NO ME DARE POR VENCIDO

Yaten con una gotita en la cabeza- enserio, Seiya es un trato-dijo dandole la mano

Seiya cerrando el trato- Echo

Y con los demás

- valla veo que Yaten consigue cualquier cosa-cerrando lo ojos y obteniendo la atención de los demas

-¡MINA!-se oia el reclamo de un chica de cabellos azules y cortos

- valla, valla-mientras su mirada se posaba en ella- estas celosa por Yaten, MI NOVIO

- ¡porque dijiste eso Mina!- Lita alzo la voz al oirla

- Eres una…-Rey fue interrumpida por la misma chica que había empezado unos segundos antes esa pequeña discucion

- claro defiendan a su amiguita, como ya las convencio con ropa y otras cosas me sorprenden chicas, yo prefiero estar muerta antes que ser su dichosa amiga

- no pense que ahí estuviéramos de acuerdo Mina Aino

- Basta Mina, que te molesta si tu y Yaten jamás fueron nada no se por que ahora tu te disgustas- Rey dijo furiosa la ver la actitud de Mina

- chicas ya dejenla en paz- Exclamo Emy al ver la discusión entre las chicas

- claro… tu tambien la defiendes por que tu tambien sientes celos de Shinju ¿verdad? –dijo poniendo su manos en la cintura la chica castaña

- pero que dices Lita

- claro que si… y tu sabes bien por que

- chicas BASTA-llorando dijo la chica de coletas

- A tu callate Serena –dandole un bofetada- lo unico que haces es llorar, no se como Darién se fijo en ti

- ¡BASTA!- Grito Darien deteniendo a Rey

- ¡BASTA TODOS!- se escucho un gruto alto del chico castaño que estaba ahi

Shinju cruzando los brazos solo se calla y guarda sus comentarios

Al salir Yaten y Seiya ven la discusión al momento que un grito se oye y todos caen dormidos por el mismo polen de la fiesta de unos días atras

- otro monstruo –asomandose y viendo a Sailor Cecil

- vete o te aras daño princesita –Mina le dijo a la cantante mientras la veía con reto

- es lo que digo –dijo saltando y poniendose frente a Cecil que solo reacciona viendo A Shinju

- Tu CHIQUILLA insolente ¿quu quieres?

- Ya me canse de estas cosas extrañas… PERO DEJA EN PAZ A EL GRAN DJ NAOKO- Sailor Cecil al oir eso solo rie y de un golpe la lanza callendo tras una mesa y volviendo a ver a la victima

- es… - poniendose negra la mariposa- NO ES QUE CORAJE…- mientras tres chasquidos se oyen en lo alto- malditas Sailor como me aburren

- Alto ahí…

- si, si sailor moon – alzandose en los aires –CABALLERO DJ PURPLE –mientras se envolvia en sus alas y el chico se transforma en un hombre morado con orejas puntiagudas sobre el unos discos y unas gafas enormes al igual que los pantalones de rosas

Purple- Es hora de revolver –dijo sacando su rosa del mismo tono – pero antes… hay que eljir las melodias –mientras tiraba discos los cuales atrapaban a todas las Sailor

- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo Healer al verlo

- algo raro este poder es difertente a los otros- Maker solo dijo antes de ser envuelta más alto

Soy una Sailor que vino viajando por el universo, viendo estrellas y viviendo de ellas… SAILOR STAR HIME! HA LLEGADO! –mientras se paraba arriva de donde ellos estaban antes

¡PRINCESA!-se escuchaba en coro

-que pasa, ¿nesesitan ayuda?-riendo un poco

- HORA DE LA MEZCLA –dijo lanzando la rosa y abriendo un hoyo negro y empezando a jalar a las demás

- caballero dj purple- apareciendo una estrella con alas de mariposa en medio de su manos que se unian al frente cerradas y al abrirlas y gilarlas- MARIPOSA ESTELAR DE SAILOR HIME! - atacaba mientras veia como los esquivababa rapidamente

- es todo

- o ya veo fuerza mayor tendre que mejorar solo mi ataque–dijo corriendo hacia el- pues cera asi –mientras esta saltaba y le daba una patada mientras iba a dar a la pared y soltaba a las chicas

-que presumida –decia un chica de uniforme naranja

-CALLATE YA VENUS!

- hay que amargada Marte

-¡ AHORA SAILOR MOON!- gritaba el único chico de esmokin

- pero rapido niña-mientras tomaba algo de jugo la Sailor viendo desde arriba

-¡ DULCE CORAZON ESTELAR DE LAS SAILOR SCAUTS!

- esto es CALIDO! –envolviendose en su capa y quedando ahí

- bueno fue un placer… -caminando hacia la salida

- Alto –Hime al oir eso se detiene y solo voltea a ver a la chica de cabellera azul

-¿si?

- si eres tan fuerte por que te escondes- dijo Sailor Marte al ver a Hime voltear

- yo tengo mis razones que no les dire a niñas inútiles como ustedes entiendes-poniendo una mano en la cintura

- eres fuerte veamos que tanto eres- dijo Sailor Jupiter al recordar la acción anterior

- contigo… por favor –camiando hacia ella

Jupiter al ver eso empieza a correr

-¡ ALTO SAILOR JUPITER!- grito Maker al ver a la Sailor correr hacia su princesa

- ¡NO LO AGAS TONTA! –dijo Figther al ver que no la alcanzaria

Hime que empieza a correr siente una rafaga y una patada que es dirigida por S. Jupiter es detenida por la pierna de Hime al ser detenida esta pone las manos en el piso y gira dandole una patada en el estomago y la manda a volar

- lo siento me debo de ir-empezando a correr y desaparece

Los chicos rapidamente se destranformasn y van en busca de Shinju que estaba alzando la mano detrás de la mesa y Yaten al verla va corriendo a su ayuda

- estas bien

- si aunque creo que se me torci un poco el tobillo, solo eso – caminando chistoso

- ¿pero estas bien? –avanzando hacia ella Lita

- tu permiteme tantito Lita –dijo Taiki jalando y empezandola a regañar por su acto

- te dije Torpe…

- si tienes razón pero creo que no sali corriendo como tu o si Mina

- ¿yo…? -bajando la mirada

- vámonos- Rey agarro su bolsa y empezó a avanzar

- ¿tan rápido?- pregunto Emy

Ellas se dan la vuleta menos Lita y Taiki que siguen casi una pelea entre ellos y una frase interrumpe eso

- Que pateticas son…

Shinju no soportando eso se regresa hacia aquella chica, pero antes de llegar un calambre le da en el pie y pasa a empuejar a Lita que esta que estaba enfrente de Taiki lo pasa a traer dejandolo muy cerca de su rostro

- ¡QUE TE PASA!- gritando la chica de cabellera azul y llendo hacia ella

- Emy ¿Qué te pasa a ti?… fue solo un accidente- dijo Seiya al ver su actitud

- no es cierto

Eso se oyo en un eco al momento en que Yaten ayudaba a Taiki y Lita a levantase y a Shinju que la agarra de la cintura

-eres una celosa… pense que eras diferente ahora veo a que se refiere Lita…-Rey le dijo mirado y riendo un poco

- fue un accidente y fue mi culpa Emy…

- no es cierto, ella queria a Taiki antes y eso no fue un accidente, hasta creo que lo hizo intencionalmente

-valla hasta que alguien me comprende –dijo agarrando a Emy por los hombros y volteando a ver a los demas

- que dices Emy guarda silencio ya- Taiki callo a la chica

- valla celos por Taiki mi Lindo Amigo, acaso ¿sientes algo por el? y no has tenido el valor de decirselo- mientras los abrazaba

Emy- eso no…

- Emy Mizuno te crei otra persona pero ya veo que no es verdad, eres igual que todas estas chicas del mundo –ayudando también a Shinju- creo que esta amistad entre ustedes y nosotros terminara aquí –empezando a girar

- NO TAIKI ESPERA TAIKI…-solo dijo en voz alta al ver la acción del chico

- Adiós Bombón, Adiós Darién

- Adiós Chicos- Darien solo dijo viéndolos ir

- Adiós SeréTonta, Darién, y también va por mi esta amistad se acabo –lanzandoles la pluma roja y abanzando tras Yaten y Taiki

- Espera Rey

- Adiós Chicas para siempre-dandole la pluma a Serena-Adiós cuídala bien y no pelen nunca

- No chicas esto lo podemos arreglar-mientras deja salir unas lagrimas

Pero al ver que las chicas no darian la vuelta solo pueden observar como los chicos desaparecian al subir a su auto y arrancar el choche…. Y cual la foto en la cual ya estaban los 4 reunidos el chico de pelo plateado y la chica de cabellera morena se unen en una abrazo, el castaño rie viendo una acción mas, en el cual en el abrazo la morena tiene un pie en la cabeza del moreno con enojo y algo roja

-Esto si que es incrible… -dijo la cantante al ver a las chicas- ¿no se arrepentiran?

-No lo aremos amiga- mientras reian las chicas algo distinto

-ok –poniendo su cabeza en el brazo de Yaten- ¿Y ustedes?

-Ya habíamos perdido su amistad antes. Verdad Seiya-dijo el chico castaño

-¡OYE!- al irse alejando con risas y gritos del moreno

-por cierto voy en el capitulo seis

-¡YA DEJA DE VER ESO! –se escucho otra vez en coro al oír a Shinju decir eso rie y se pasa en medio de Lita y Rey al ver la acción del chico de su lado

CONTINUARA…


End file.
